


Been There, Done That

by Nightshade98



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cannon-Typical Violence, F/F, anything wibbly-wobbly after that was done specifically for the gay, but lets be real the plot of this game is already wibbly-wobbly, f!robin - Freeform, follows the game plot up until the rise of Grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade98/pseuds/Nightshade98
Summary: “It will help to focus on the reason you’re doing this as you enter the portal.”  Naga told Lucina after she was done explaining the ritual to send her back in time.“Of course.”  Lucina nodded.  “Stopping Grima.”Naga shook her head, and Lucina snapped her mouth shut in confusion.  When the manakete looked at her again, her stare was piercing, making Lucina feel like her very soul was being laid bare before this woman.“That is the end goal, yes.”  Naga stated.  “But why you?  Why are you going back to stop Grima?”“Who else is going to do something?”  Lucina answered immediately.  “It has to be me.”“So you feel obligated to do this?”“No, I want to do this.”Lucina goes back in time to save her future.  Things don’t go exactly as planned.





	1. In Which Things Just Keep Getting Worse

“It will help to focus on the reason you’re doing this as you enter the portal.”  Naga told Lucina after she was done explaining the ritual to send her back in time.

“Of course.”  Lucina nodded.  “Stopping Grima.”

Naga shook her head, and Lucina snapped her mouth shut in confusion.  When the manakete looked at her again, her stare was piercing, making Lucina feel like her very soul was being laid bare before this woman.

“That is the end goal, yes.”  Naga stated.  “But why you?  Why are _you_ going back to stop Grima?”

“Who else is going to do something?”  Lucina answered immediately.  “It has to be me.”

“So you feel obligated to do this?”

“No, I _want_ to do this.”  Lucina argued back as politely as she could.  This was the Divine Dragon after all.

“That is good.”  Naga nodded.  “And your reason is not something you need to tell me.  You have a few days before the gate is open to consider the answer.”

Lucina stopped herself from repeating her first answer back to this woman.  It would do her no good to argue with the one person that had given her a chance at changing her world.  She was going back to stop the rise of Grima; to save her world.  Any personal stake she had in it didn’t matter.   _She_ didn’t matter.

All that mattered was stopping the Fell Dragon from rising.

 

* * *

 

At first she really tried to stay out of the world’s events as much as possible.  She wasn’t sure what repercussions her actions could have on the timeline, and she couldn’t afford to change anything for the worse, with a few exceptions.

She couldn’t sit back and watch her aunt die just because a few Risen followed her through the portal.  But the second Lissa was safe, Lucina practically sprinted away from the following battle.  The sight of her father, young and alive, almost caused the princess to break down.

Then there was Emmeryn.  Her father had told her such wonderful things about her late aunt.  And after meeting her, Lucina was convinced that the Exalt could lead their nation into an era of peace.  So she snuck onto the castle grounds the night of the attempted assassination and stood by the Shepherds in protecting her.  There was also the benefit of convincing them to trust Panne that night, instead of the many months of distrust the taguel faced in her original timeline.

But then Emmeryn fell shortly after Lucina worked to save her, and the time traveler felt the first stab of fear that this entire undertaking was in vain.  Just thinking back to watching Emmeryn falling from that cliff caused bile to rise in the back of her throat.

Then there was saving her father from that Risen assassin.  She had managed to stay away for two years, taking odd jobs and clearing out any Risen she ran into.  But once the war with Walhart began, Lucina knew she couldn’t stay away any longer.  And seeing her father so close to death, she couldn’t stop herself from calling out to him.

Which is how she found herself traveling with the Shepherds, the moniker of “Marth” officially dropped.  And it turned out that a few of her friends from the future had already been recruited by the army.

“You know, you can eat with the rest of the army.”  Lucina shot up out of her musings to see Inigo smirking down at her, a steaming bowl in his hands.

“I’m used to being on my own.”  She shrugged at her brother, looking back down into her own dinner, now lukewarm.

“That’s stupid.”  He sat down next to her, pushing dark blue hair out of his eyes.  It was getting long these days, clearly needing a trim.  “I never understood your whole ‘self-sacrificing’ thing.”

“Yeah, well, I landed here much earlier than all of you.”  Lucina muttered, stabbing a spoon into his food, ignoring his squawk of indignation.  “I tried to stay away from the Shepherds as long as possible.”

“That’s what I mean!”  He threw up his hands, managing to take Lucina’s spoon with the bowl that was now out of reach.  She huffed and shot him a glare until he rolled his eyes and just handed her the bowl of stew.  She smirked back at him and put her own bowl down between them before grabbing his.  “You could have spent over two years with Mom and Dad.  But instead you stuck a mask on your face and lied about who you were.”

“What would I have accomplished by being honest from the start, Inigo?”  Lucina rolled her eyes, stirring the food around in the bowl.  It had lost a bit of appeal now that she didn’t have to steal it from her brother.

“Maybe a bit of happiness?”  He huffed, grabbing her abandoned food and digging in.  Their future was far from forgotten, and no food was to go to waste.  “Leave the brooding to Gerome, please.  He has enough to cover all of us kids.”

Lucina had just taken a bite as he made his joke, and managed to choke as she let out a snort.  He patted her back gently until she was done coughing.

“I’ll make sure to tell him you said that.”  Lucina aimed a weak smile at her companion.

A grimace pulled at her brother’s face.  “Please don’t.”

“But seriously, I was afraid of changing things too much.”  Lucina shrugged.  “I couldn’t know what consequences certain actions would have.”

“But you tried to save Aunt Emmeryn.”  He pointed out gently.

“I couldn’t sit by and do nothing.  But look at how that turned out.”

“What about the whole Champion of Ferox thing?”  Inigo suddenly questioned, clearly trying to change the subject quickly.

“That was an accident…”  Lucina admitted.

“Explain, please.”

“I was moving through the area, and Basilo ran into me.”  Lucina huffed a short laugh.  “I guess I looked enough like a warrior that he wanted me to fight Lon’qu.  Give his champion a challenge and all.”

“And you won.”  Inigo pointed out, a hint of pride in his voice.

“Yeah, about that…” Lucina rubbed at the back of her neck.  “Lon’qu may have realized I was a woman and hesitated just long enough for me to get a good hit in.”

“You still won,” Inigo shrugged, “regardless of the circumstances.”

“I guess.”

“Be honest with me.”  Lucina looked up at the sudden serious tone in his voice.  “How many women flirted with the new champion after your victory?”

His smirk was quickly wiped off his face as Lucina shoved him clean off the log both were seated on.

 

* * *

 

Regardless of the distance she put between herself and the rest of the Shepherds, Lucina still found herself caring deeply for all of them.  It was a group of truly good people, all out to make a difference in the world.

They had even found all her friends from the future, and while none really understood the distance she was forcing between herself and the group, they all respected it.  She didn’t know how to explain to them that the more time she spent with these people, the harder it was to shut off her emotions and focus on the task at hand.  It didn’t matter if she was happy or not; all that mattered was stopping Grima.

The only people that she really let herself interact with were Inigo and her parents.  Inigo because he was persistent and stubborn enough to not let her suffer in silence, and Chrom and Olivia because she missed her parents dearly.  Also because she wasn’t sure anyone could say no to Olivia when she was upset.

But otherwise, she sat back and watched her friends interact with their parents, truly happy for the first time in a long time.  But sitting back and watching meant that she noticed Robin, wandering around camp, avoiding all the children chatting away with the past versions of their parents.

It was glaringly obvious that Robin was the only woman in camp without a child from the future.  Lucina briefly wondered about that, knowing she was very popular with all her fellow Shepherds.  She almost approached her once to scare her away from Chrom, a childish fear of the white-haired woman stealing her father away gripping her.  But it was obvious in the way that Chrom looked at Olivia, and how Olivia looked back at Chrom, that her parents loved each other dearly, so Lucina didn’t bother.

It was odd, however, that the central figure of the Shepherd’s army came up so little in the future.  Sure, Lucina had heard of the brave tactician of the Shepherds, but no one had details of the woman that lead them to so many victories.

But then Validar commanded Robin to steal the Fire Emblem off of her father.  And, to everyone’s horror, the woman obeyed, fear clear in her eyes, leaving Lucina cursing that she hadn’t paid more attention to the one person she knew the least about.  It became clear to Lucina in that moment that the person who killed her father, the person whom he trusted enough to get close to him, was none other than Robin herself.

Everything after that moment happened too fast for Lucina to really process.  She wanted to confront Robin, but before she even had a chance, they were racing to the Dragon’s Table to stop Validar from summoning Grima.  Then, to her horror, she watched Robin shove a bolt of lightning straight into her father’s chest.

Falchion drawn, she almost rushed Robin before Basilo’s voice stopped her in her tracks.  The day was suddenly saved, the stones they brought fakes and her father standing up, shaky but alive.  Validar was killed, and Lucina, for a brief moment, thought they had won.  That they had managed to stop Grima.  The whole situation almost seemed too good to be true.

So, of course, Robin’s doppelganger chose that moment to appear and inform them all that she was Robin from Lucina’s future; the Robin that killed Chrom.  And not only that, both women had Grima’s heart, allowing them to become the Fell Dragon himself.

Robin tried to refuse the power.  She claimed the two women were nothing alike, but the future Robin just let out a terrible laugh in response.  Then there was some sort of dark energy surrounding the evil clone, knocking all of them off their feet as they stared in horror as she began to float above the ground.

Lucina watched in terror as the floating woman then rushed their Robin, grabbing her by the throat and bringing her to eye level.  “I wasn’t asking for your cooperation.  We _will_ become Grima.  You get no choice in the matter.”

The scream of agony that escaped Robin chilled Lucina to the core, and she watched as darkness enveloped both women, before exploding outwards.  Her father was suddenly there, pulling her to her feet and out of the building as it started coming down around them.

And in the sky above the structure, the body of the Fell Dragon materialized.  Grima had awoken.

“No…” Lucina stared in horror at the beast, looking stronger than ever, let out a chilling roar.

“Robin…” Chrom muttered, still clutching at Lucina’s arm.  “We failed her.”

“I failed the world.”  Lucina’s voice broke as dread overtook her.  The very thing she came back to stop had just occurred.

In that moment, the massive dragon’s head turned to the two royals, a deep growling coming from its parted jaws.

“Run!”  Chrom yelled, pulling at Lucina’s arm once more.

She followed after him, even though she knew it was pointless.  There was no running from Grima.  And unfortunately, she was proven right a moment later as dark flame washed over the fleeing pair.  Pain like nothing she had ever experienced enveloped Lucina before everything went black.

 

** Attempt #2 **

 

Lucina gasped as she came to consciousness, feeling like she was floating.  The last thing she remembered was burning in Grima’s flames.  There was no way she could have survived that, so did that mean she was dead?  That would certainly explain the floating.

Except she felt like she was floating forward, faster and faster.  She tried to bring a hand up to her face, only to be met with the cold sensation of metal.  She was wearing her… mask?

Then images became clear before her eyes: a forest, cracking apart and burning.  Risen, lumbering forward through the trees.  And her father, fighting off one Risen as another cornered her aunt.

But that couldn’t be right.  This was when she was first dropped into the past.  How on earth did she get back here?

As she broke through the barrier into the past, Lucina realized she didn’t have time to wonder about the circumstances.  She had been blessed with a second chance, true, but right now she needed to save Lissa.

The second her feet touched the ground she was off, reaching her aunt just in time to bring her sword up to stop the axe.  Both siblings let out a gasp as she appeared, and she had to spur her father into action just like last time.  If she wasn’t currently fighting for her life, she’d laugh at the situation.

“Quite an entrance.  What’s your name?”  She turned to see her father, regarding her suspiciously, sword held loosely at his side.

She couldn’t help it, Lucina ripped off the mask and rushed forward, crushing her father into a hug.  She felt his breath hitch and his body stiffen and the sudden contact, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“Father, you’re alive.”

“Father?”  His voice came out in nearly a squeak as she let go of him, realizing her mistake.  This Chrom hadn’t even met Oliva yet, let alone though about children.

The crash of more Risen through the trees saved Lucina from having to elaborate, and soon they found themselves fighting alongside Frederick, Virion, Sully, and…

And Robin.

Robin, who was very much alive and not fused with Grima yet.

Soon enough they had dispatched the few Risen that had ambushed them, the group speculating on what they had just fought.  But Lucina couldn’t take her eyes off of Robin; couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman who had now killed her father twice.  Who had destroyed the world twice.

Fate had gifted her a second chance to save the world, and this time she wouldn’t take any chances.  Gripping her Falchion firmly in her hand, she marched up to the white-haired woman.  She turned as Lucina approached, a tentative smile on her face, mouth open to say something, but shut it quickly as Lucina’s blade rested on the hollow of her throat.

“What are you doing?”  Her father was suddenly at her side, hands raised as if to snatch the sword out of her hands, but afraid to jostle the blade as it pressed into his friend’s neck.

“You just saved me!”  Lissa was on her other side, staff held like a bat as if to smack her.  “You’re on our side!  Why are you hurting Robin?”

“She’s not who you think she is.”  Lucina ground out through clenched teeth.

“What do you mean?”  Frederick asked, now standing by Robin.  Lucina remembered that he was wary of Robin at first.  Maybe he would be an ally now.

“There’s no reason such a lovely woman should be threatening another.”  Virion spoke up.

“Seriously?”  Sully muttered, smacking him upside the head, but never taking her eyes off of Lucina.

“She’s Grima’s vessel.”  Lucina answered, pressing slightly and drawing a bead of blood from the other woman’s skin.

“Who?”  Robin asked, eyes wide and flicking between all the people around her.

“The Fell Dragon?”  Lissa asked.  “But he’s sealed away.”

Lucina glanced over towards her aunt, ready to explain before she felt a pain on the back of her head.  And for the second time today, everything went black.

 

* * *

  

Lucina groaned as she felt a gentle rocking motion wake her.  She shook her head gently, feeling a headache pound at her temples.

“You’re awake then?”  She turned to see Frederick looking down at her.  She realized then that she was thrown across the back of his horse, hands tied together.

“What happened?”  Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton as she groaned out her question.

“My Lord knocked you out before you could do any damage to Robin.”

Lucina shot to attention at that.  She frantically glanced around, seeing Robin talking to Chrom as they walked behind the horse, though both were now staring at her.  She also noticed her Falchion strapped to Chrom’s other hip.

“You should know we don’t take kindly to people threatening our own.”  Frederick commented as he turned back to the road in front of him.

“Your own?”  Lucina let out a huff.  “You don’t even trust her.”

He stiffened at that, but didn’t look back at her.  “My Lord trusts her, and that’s enough for me.”

“And if I told you that she becomes the Fell Dragon?  That she kills Chrom and destroys the world?  What then?”

“I’d say you’re a raving lunatic, and we’re right to lock you up where you can’t hurt anyone else.”  Frederick shrugged, his massive armor grating slightly at the movement.

“Great…” Lucina muttered.  There went her one ally.

“How did you come across this sword?”  In her distraction, she hadn’t even noticed her father approach.

“Does it matter what I say?”  Lucina turned to hide her left eye, and the brand it contained.  “You won’t believe me.”

“I just wanted to know who would go through all the trouble to craft a replica of the Falchion.”  Chrom pressed.

“It was given to me.”  Lucina answered as vaguely as she could, if only to stop him from trying to catch her eye.  “I never asked where it came from.”

She heard a huff as Chrom slowed his pace to march with Robin’s once more.  She turned to look, and noticed Robin still staring intently at her.

“What?”  She snapped at Robin as the staring became uncomfortable.

Lucina watched her flinch, and a stab of guilt hit her in the chest.  She was here to help people, and yet she almost…  Her eyes, of their own accord, drifted to the red mark on the other woman’s neck where Lucina had pressed her sword.

“Do I know you?”

Her eyes shot back up as she gave Robin a confused look.

“You spoke of me like you knew me.”  Robin continued, hands wringing as she spoke.  “I just… I’ve been having some memory issues and was wondering if you knew me.”

“No.”  Lucina muttered, looking down to the ground as it passed underneath her.  She realized she didn’t actually know Robin at all.  She was far more concerned with keeping her distance, so scared of changing the past too much to ever have a real conversation with their tactician.  But now…

“Oh.”  Lucina heard the disappointment in Robin’s voice, but refused to look up again.  “Alright, then.”

 

* * *

 

Upon arrival at Ylisstol, Lucina was thrown into a cell until a verdict could be made.  On one hand, she did save a member of the royal family, but on the other, she did try to kill a member of the Shepherds.  She didn’t have much hope for herself.

“Dammit!”  She slammed her fist into the wall next to her.  How could she mess this up?  She was given a second chance, a true miracle, and look at what she did with it.  Lucina let out a sob in despair.  She failed her world twice over, all because she couldn’t kill one woman.

One woman who looked at Lucina with the same fear in her eyes she saw when Robin was being controlled by Validar.  The same fear from when the evil Robin seized her by the throat.  Tears ran down Lucina’s face, thinking Robin wanted to become Grima just about as much Lucina wanted to let Grima rise.  How could she kill a woman that was just as much a victim as the rest of them?

But if her death could prevent the rise of Grima?  If sacrificing Robin meant the world had a chance?  Would that be worth it?

Lucina let her head fall back against the stone wall behind her.  Her hesitation was going to be the reason they all died, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to think about that right now.

 

* * *

 

With Chrom and the Shepherds travelling to Ferox, Lucina’s sentencing was postponed.  That gave Lucina plenty of time to scour her entire cell for any way out, be overcome with despair when she found nothing, and repeat the process twice over.

But then she heard that her father’s band was on its way back, and Lucina knew she had to escape.  Without her out there, no one would know about the assassination attempt!  Banging on the bars, she began calling for someone, anyone, to come down and listen to her.

“What’s with that the noise?”  A guard finally came into the dungeon, spear at the ready.

“You need to listen to me!”  Lucina gripped the bars and pressed her face into the gap between them.  “There’s going to be an attack on the castle tonight!  The Exalt is in danger!”

“Right.  So I’ll just let you out of that cell and you can tell The Exalt, yeah?”

“Yes!”  Lucina almost let out a sob in relief.

“That… That was sarcasm, lady.”  The guard shook his head.  “I’m not letting you out.”

“What?  You have to!”  She was desperately reaching out to him now.

“Look, the prince is coming back today, then we’ll figure out what’s going to happen to you.”  The guard shrugged and turned to go back up the stairs.  “Just sit tight until then.”

Lucina collapsed into the bars as he left her alone once again.  She allowed herself a few moments to let the tears fall, then forced herself to stand once more.  There was going to be an attack tonight, and she needed to be out there to defend the royal family.

Starting her inspection of the cell once more, she had no idea how much time had passed as she ran her hands over every inch of the cell she could reach.  There were no windows down here to indicate the time of day, but Lucina felt like there was a clock ticking down in her head as she worked.

The sudden crashing from above her caused Lucina to flinch and look towards the stairs.  “No, no, no, no…”  She couldn’t be too late.  She _couldn’t_.

Sudden footsteps caused her to perk up again.  If someone was coming down here, maybe they would let her out!

When a familiar head of bright orange hair appeared around the corner, she almost cried out in relief.  “Gaius!”

His head whipped around to look at the woman crying out in the cell.  “Wrong room.”  He shrugged and turned to leave.

“No, wait!”  She called, desperate to make him stay.  “I know where Lissa keeps her stash of candy!”

Nothing for a few tense moments, then Gaius’s head poked around the corner again.

“What was that?”

“Candy fit for a royal.”  Lucina assured him.  “I can get it for you, but you need to let me out.”

“Or I could just make you tell me.”  He shrugged as she approached the cell, twirling a dagger in his hand.

“You won’t kill me.”  Lucina tried not to scoff.  “You didn’t even know that the group you came here with wants to kill Emmeryn.”

“The Exalt?”  He looked at her in surprise.  “I’m not on board with assassinating royalty.”

“I know that.  So let me out and we can stop that from happening.”

“Or I could just leave now.”

Lucina held back a growl of frustration.  “You don’t get the candy if you leave now.”

The thief had the gall to consider her words for a moment before he knelt down in front of her cell, picking the lock in no time at all.

“You’re teaching me how to do that later.”  Lucina informed him as she threw the cell door open and began running up the stairs.

“Right.”  He chuckled and followed behind her.

“Give me your sword.”  Lucina held a hand back as she ran.

“Absolutely not.”

“You have daggers, I have nothing.”  Lucina snarled down at him, her frustration boiling over.  “You want us to live, you’ll give me that blade.”

She heard a grumble, but a hilt was being pushed into her hands, so she couldn’t find it in her to care.  A moment later, she was bursting into the main floor of the castle, sword in hand.  A group of assassins were gathered around the stairs, and upon seeing her, drew weapons and began to approach.

Just before they were upon her, they were crushed under a massive beast.  She heard Gaius’s yelp of fear, but Lucina lowered her sword.  “Panne.”

The giant rabbit glared at the two newcomers, then seemed to focus on Gaius behind her, poised to leap once more.

“Wait, no!”  Lucina dropped the sword and put her hands up in what she hoped was a calming gesture.  “He wants to help save Emmeryn!”

The giant head tilted to the side, red eyes narrowing before an echoing voice came from Panne.  “The man-spawn have already killed her.”

Lucina froze on the spot.  “What?”

“I failed to repay my debt to her, so I will clear her home and then leave.”

With that, the taguel turned and fled deeper into the castle.

“We’re too late.”  Lucina’s hands went to her hair, nails biting into her scalp.

“Damn.”  Gaius spat behind her.  “The Exalt was a good woman.  She deserved better than this.”

Lucina’s eyes widened suddenly as she remembered the garden, and the assassins she stopped last time.  “Father.”

Before Gaius could even question her, she sprinted towards the exit.  She passed soldiers and Shepherds alike, all calling out in surprise, but she couldn’t stop.  Lucina had almost made it to the exit before a strong hand snatched the back of her cape, nearly choking her as she was stopped.

“No!”  She struggled, not even looking to see who had grabbed her.  “I have to go!  I have to see him!”

“It’s rather convenient, don’t you think?”  She began to unclip her cape, only for the hands to grab her arms and spin her around.  “You show up trying to kill Robin, and not a month later there’s a group of Plegians attacking our castle.”

Lucina glanced up to see Frederick’s furious face glaring down at her.

“I tried to warn you.”  Lucina spat.  “But no one would listen to me.”

“And how would you have known about this attack?”  All the fight left Lucina as she heard her father’s voice from behind Frederick.

“I…” Lucina hesitated.  Could she be honest?

“Answer my lord!”

She looked up in fear, never hearing that tone from Frederick before.  Of course, once she really looked him in the eye, she heard his gasp.  A moment later he dropped her, and she fell to one knee.

“The Brand.  You have the Brand.”

“Shit.”  Lucina cursed quietly.  She was trying to avoid this.  Looking up, she saw many of the other Shepherds had gathered to see what was going on.  All the Shepherds except for one.

“Where’s Robin?”  Lucina’s brow furrowed as she looked up at her father.

“Robin…” Chrom looked down to the floor, clenching his fists.  “She was taken by a Plegian mage.”

“ _What?_ ”  Lucina shot up, taking a step towards Chrom.  Of course, when several different weapons were pointed at her, she stopped.

“She saved me from an assassin, but was wounded.”  Chrom answered, still not looking to Lucina.  “Before I could get her to safety, she was grabbed by a man who teleported them away.”

“What did he look like?”  Lucina choked out.

Now Chrom did look up at her in confusion.  “Does it matter?”  Lucina just nodded.  And as her father described Validar exactly, she felt her stomach drop.

“He’s going to awaken Grima.”  Lucina whispered, but by everyone’s reactions, she knew the others all heard her.

“This again?”  Frederick questioned, seeming to move past his surprise.  “You can’t expect us to believe that, Brand or no.”

“How do you even have The Brand of the Exalt?”  Lissa poked her head around Frederick’s massive form.

“It doesn’t matter.”  Lucina shook her head, before looking up with a look of determination.  “I need to get to the Dragon’s Table now.  If we can reach it before Validar, then maybe we can… maybe…” It was a longshot, but it was a chance, nonetheless.

“The Dragon’s Table?”  Chrom shook his head in confusion.  “Why?”

“Please, you don’t have to believe me, but you have to trust me.”  Lucina pleaded.  “I only want to save this world.  If you can’t trust me, trust in the Brand.”

“Chrom…” Lissa looked to her brother.

“How could you even get there before him?”  Chrom asked.  “He can transport them with magic.”

“I don’t think he can teleport them all the way there.”  Lucina guessed.  “Or else we’d know.”

“But still.”

“Chrom.”  Sumia stepped forward.  “I could take her.”

“Sumia…”

“This is obviously important.  And it may be Robin’s only chance.”  The normally timid woman had a fire in her eyes Lucina had never seen before.  Was this the effect Robin had on all these people?

He just stared at the Pegasus Knight for a moment before giving her a tense nod.  Sumia then turned to Lucina. “If this is a trick… If you somehow were involved in this attack…”

“I promise it’s not.”  Lucina assured her.  “But if you think I’m lying, you have every right to strike me down.”

Sumia nodded and left to no doubt collect her pegasus.

“You’ll need this back, then.”  Lucina turned to see Chrom handing her back Falchion.  She hurriedly reattached it to her belt, feeling much better with its weight at her side once more.  “It’s not a replica, is it?”

“I…”

“Ready?”  She turned to see Sumia already seated on the back of her mount.

“I’ll explain once I’m back.”  She assured her father.  He didn’t look pleased with the decision, but he stood back as Lucina took Sumia’s hand and settled behind her on the animal.

Wasting no time, Sumia snapped the reins, and the two were launched into the air.

“You’ll need to give me some directions.”  Sumia called over the rush of air.

“Southwest.”  Lucina answered, grabbing onto Sumia’s waist in order to actually stay on the pegasus.  “It’s a large temple, kind of hard to miss.”

“Got it.”

The two were silent as they shot through the air, and Lucina realized she never actually knew how fast a pegasus could travel.  Maybe she should have actually taken Cynthia up on those flying lessons.  It may have helped her anxiety right now.  One would think that with the threat of total annihilation hanging over their heads, something as small as heights wouldn’t be bothering Lucina right now.

“Do you think you could loosen your hold a bit?”  Sumia’s voice came out strained, and Lucina realized she was crushing the poor woman.

“Sorry…” She managed to loosen her grip, but only slightly.

“It’s fine.”  Sumia turned to look at her, and Lucina had to stop herself from insisting Sumia watch the skies in front of her.  “Chrom did the same thing the first time I flew with him.”

“Really?”  Lucina asked, not knowing that about her dad.

“Yeah.”  Sumia turned back forwards.  “Not many people are used to flying.  I probably did it the first time I went flying with Cor-”

The brunette stopped herself short, and Lucina could see her hands tighten around the reins as Lucina looked over her shoulder.  Lucina didn’t know much about the two women’s relationship before the Shepherds other than the fact that Cordelia became a Pegasus Knight while Sumia didn’t.  Clearly there was more to it than that, but now was absolutely not the time.

Conversation was nonexistent after that as the temple began to appear in the distance.  Lucina could hear the pegasus breathing heavily under them, and she resolved to give the poor animal all the sugar cubes she wanted after this was all over.

Because there would be an “after”.  Lucina couldn’t fail a second time, even if it meant…

Even if it meant putting her sword through Robin herself.

But as the two drew closer, the crackling of purple lighting signaled they were too late.

“No!”  Lucina cried as she watched the form of Grima take shape once more.

“That’s Grima?!”  Sumia cried, steering them away from the crackling energy.

Maybe she wasn’t too late.  Maybe Grima was still weak after awakening.  If there was any chance…

“Take us up above him.”  Lucina called out.  Sumia looked back in disbelief, but something about Lucina’s expression must have convinced her, because a moment later they were climbing up steadily.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”  Sumia pleaded as they passed over the beast’s horns.

“Not even a little bit.”  Lucina muttered before flinging herself off of the pegasus.

She heard Sumia’s cry of shock as she fell, but all she could focus on was drawing Falchion and pointing it at the dragon’s head.  Letting out a battle cry, she plummeted towards the creature that ended her world twice now, praying to any god listening that this would work.

 

** Attempt #3 **

 

At first Lucina thought that she had phased through Grima as she plummeted at him.  There was darkness on all sides of her, and if she hadn’t been falling, she wouldn’t have even known which way was up.  But then a pinprick of light appeared before her, and Lucina had an indication of how fast she was really going.

If she had gone through all of this twice only to fall to her death then there truly was no justice in this world.  Except as the light grew, she realized she was slowing down.  Images became clearer, and sound began to accompany them: A forest, cracking apart.  Risen.  Her father and aunt.

She was back.  Somehow, she was back at the beginning again.

Knowing she didn’t have time to dwell on that just yet, she shot towards Lissa, deflected the Risen’s attack, and called for her father’s help once again.

“Quite an entrance.  What’s your name?”  She turned slowly to see her father, sword at his side, looking at her the same way as the last two times.

Lucina knew she had to be smart about this or else she’d fail all over again.  “My name is Marth.”

“Thank you for saving me.”  Lissa smiled at her.

“Don’t thank me yet.”  Lucina told her.  “There’s plenty more of those things in these woods.”

“Oh geez.”  Lissa clutched her staff tighter to her chest.

“We need to meet up with Frederick and Robin, then.”  Chrom decided, and Lucina just nodded at him.

She could do this.  She could play along long enough to get Robin alone this time around.  Then she could…

Then she could deal with the situation when it came time.

It took no time at all for the group to dispatch the Risen that had surrounded their camp, and soon enough she was sheathing her Falchion and approaching the others.

“You’re pretty handy with that sword.”  Chrom commented as she approached, and she nodded to him in acknowledgement.  “Mind telling us why you just happened to be out here as these creatures attacked us?”

Trying not to panic, Lucina tried to quickly come up with any excuse.  “I’ve been following them.”

“Why?”  Frederick was now looking critically at her.

“They attacked my village.”  Lucina scrambled.

“So you just picked up a replica of my sword and decided to fight them?”

“Yes?”  Lucina grimaced as she heard the question in her own answer.

“Where are you headed?”

“My Lord!”  Frederick looked to Chrom in surprise.  “You’re not going to continue to question her?”

Lucina realized in that moment that she hadn’t bothered to deepen her voice to complete the ruse.

“She saved Lissa.”  Her father informed the knight.  “She dropped out of the sky, and the first thing she did was rush to protect somebody.  I’m giving her the benefit of the doubt.”

“The mask doesn’t bother you?”

“I’m sure she has her reasons.”  Chrom looked back to Lucina, and she was struck with how kind her father truly was.

“Ylisstol.”  She said suddenly.

“Hmm?”

“I’m headed to Ylisstol.”  Lucina repeated.  “I was going to inform The Exalt of what happened to my people, to see if a force could be amassed to stop these creatures.  And to see if I could join it. I want to make sure what happened to my people can’t happen to anyone else.”

She may have been laying it on a little thick, but she needed him to offer her a place in the Shepherds if her plan was going to work.

Chrom seemed to light up at that.  “It seems like the gods sent us to each other tonight.”  He stated. _If he only knew…_ “You happened to find the Shepherds.  We travel the land working to keep the people of Ylisse safe.”

“Really?”  She feigned surprise.

“I can tell you more about it on the road.”  Chrom decided.  “Depending on what you think, we may be able to find you a new home.”

“That would be amazing.”

“Well, this has been a productive trip.”  Lissa pipped in.  “We have two new additions.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, this is Robin.”  Lissa pulled the poor woman forward, a look of panic clear on her face.  Robin clearly wasn’t used to this kind of attention yet.  “We found her in a field just a little while ago.”

A gloved hand came up in greeting, and Lucina tried not to look too interested as she waved back.

“Oh, right!”  Lissa seemed to realize something.  “Everyone, this is Marth.  She saved me from being sliced in two by one of those creatures.”  Sully and Virion greeted her politely as she gave each a wave.

The group set up camp quickly, then were up early in the morning to start their trek back home.  Lucina took the time on the road to solidify her plan, and to watch Robin.  She needed to figure out the best time to put it into action.

Not on the road, that was for sure.  With no tents, anyone could see her steal Robin away.

As soon as they returned to Ylisstol?  Lucina wasn’t sure if they group took a day’s rest before rushing off to Ferox or not.

All she knew was that it had to be before the assassination attempt.  While Gangrel’s orders were to kill The Exalt, Validar clearly had other goals.  And if he got his hands on Robin again…

Lucina didn’t know why she had been given another chance, but she wasn’t about to waste it.

 

* * *

 

It turned out that they were going to get one night to rest before setting off again, so Lucina decided to put her plan into place that night.  And it even seemed like the gods themselves were on her side, because she watched Robin slip out of the Shepherds’ barracks alone.

Making sure to stay as silent as possible, she slipped out of the barracks and tailed the woman into the small building she had entered.  Straining her eyes against the dark, she tried to figure out where Robin had gone, only to be momentarily blinded by a light.

“I was hoping you’d follow me.”  Lucina squinted against the sudden brightness to see Robin, holding a small fire in her palm.  Panicking, Lucina wondered if this Robin had already succumbed to Grima’s influence somehow.  “You’ve been watching me as we travel.”

“N-no.”  Lucina muttered, backing up and trying to find the door handle.  Robin, seemingly unaware of Lucina’s panic, moved to light a small candle set on the table next to her, illuminating the storage room they had apparently found themselves in.

“The way you look at me…” Robin muttered.  “Do you know me?”

Robin looked up with such a desperation in her eyes that Lucina stopped her scrambling for a way out.  This wasn’t the evil vessel of Lucina’s future; this was a scared girl with amnesia thrown into a crazy world against her will.

“Yes.”  Lucina told her, taking a step away from the door.

“Really?”  Robin’s expression immediately became relieved.  “You have to tell me everything you know!  I have no memories at all…”

“What if you don’t like what I tell you?”  Lucina asked, not able to meet the bright eyes looking at her.  She didn’t know how she ever convinced herself she’d be able to kill this woman.

“Then I’ll work to be a better person.”  Lucina’s eyes screwed shut and she grit her teeth at Robin’s answer.

“And if you can’t be better?”

“What do you mean?”  Lucina felt a gentle hand on her arm, and she flinched away.  She didn’t deserve to be comforted.  “Did I hurt you?  Is that why you’re here?  To stop me?”

“How…?”  Lucina looked up to meet Robin’s concerned gaze.

“A gut feeling.”  Robin let out a humorless laugh before hugging herself.  “That’s it, isn’t it?”

“It wasn’t your choice, but yes.”  Lucina admitted.

“Please Marth-”

“Lucina.”  She interrupted, figuring if she was about to tell the truth, she could start with her name.

“Well, that’s a much prettier name.”  Robin tried to joke, but it fell flat.

Lucina just sighed and removed the mask.  She took a step forward, and stared deeply into the other woman’s eyes.  Robin gasped as she saw the mark in Lucina’s eye.

“That’s the mark that Chrom and Emmeryn have.”  Robin muttered, clearly confused.

“It signifies royal blood.”  Lucina told her.

“So you’re related to Chrom?”  Lucina nodded.  “His sister?  Cousin?”

“His daughter.”  Lucina corrected.

Robin let out a snort of laughter, but when Lucina held her stare, Robin’s face twisted in confusion.

“I came back from a future where you destroy the world.”  Lucina figured she’d just rip off the bandage now.  “Plegia forced you to be the vessel to a dormant, evil god.  Sacrificing you allowed him to rise, and he destroyed everything.  _You_ destroyed everything.”

“No.”  Robin’s face twisted in horror, and she took a step back, bumping into a crate.  She sat down on it, head falling into her hands.  “You’re absolutely sure?”

“I wish it wasn’t true.”  Lucina told her.  “But I’ve seen it happen twice now.”

“Twice?”  Robin looked up.

“I went back in time to stop the rise of Grima.”  Lucina told her, glad someone was believing her this time around, even if this was painful for both of them to hear.  “I failed, and Grima rose.  Then I woke up at the exact moment I came back to the first time.  Then I failed a second time.  Plegia manages to take you no matter what I try, and forces you to merge with Grima’s power.”

“Oh gods.”  Robin whispered.

 “Why do you believe me?”  Lucina asked, desperate.

“Somewhere, deep down, I just know what you’re saying about me is true.  There’s this dark corner in my mind that I try to ignore, but your words are forcing me to face it.  And it scares me.”  Her gaze was unnerving, and Lucina had a feeling that the power of Grima was always just under the surface of this woman.

“Well that’s…” Lucina started, but didn’t quite know how to continue.

Luckily for her, Robin started speaking again.  “So when you woke up this time, you realized what you had to do.”  She said, voice devoid of any emotion.

“I…”

“Do it.”  Robin stood suddenly, and Lucina took a step back.

“Robin, I’m not sure I can.”  Lucina admitted, voice breaking.

Robin took a step forward, and Lucina backed up until her back hit the door.  Robin kept walking until she was barely a foot from Lucina.  “If killing me stops the end of the world, then I think you have to.”

“You’d sacrifice yourself, just like that?”  Lucina asked, nervous at the intense look in Robin’s eyes.

The determination slipped, and suddenly Robin looked every bit the lost, scared girl that woke up in a field just a few days previous.  “I don’t want to hurt these people.  They’re so good and kind, Lucina.  How could I live with myself, knowing that I’m destined to destroy them all?”

“I…okay.”

“You’ll stay with me, right?”  Robin asked as she took a step back, face determined, but fear still clear in her eyes.  “I don’t want to be alone.”

“I promise.”  Lucina assured her as she drew Falchion.  “I’ll be here until it’s over.”

“Thank you.”

Lucina raised the blade and placed it at Robin’s heart, hands shaking.  This was so different than raising her blade in the heat of battle.  This was execution.  Robin met her gaze, head held high, and nodded.

She let out a half-yell, half-sob as she pushed forward, and felt the blade sink into Robin’s chest.  The Falchion slid through Robin, and soon was sticking out of the other side of the woman.  Lucina felt like she was going to vomit as she watched the shock overtake Robin’s face.

“It’s okay, Lucina.”  Robin’s hands were suddenly covering hers, forcing her to realize how far she had really pushed.  “You’re doing the right thing.”

Lucina just let out a sob in response, pulling out the blade and throwing it to the ground.  Robin collapsed into her, and she fell to her knees, holding onto the other woman.  “I’m sorry.  Oh gods, I’m so sorry.”

As the princess sobbed into Robin’s coat, she almost missed the dark smoke seeping out of the wound in her chest.  She shot up, eyes widening as she watched the smoke gather into a human-like figure, then glide out of the building.

“No, no, no, no…” Lucina grabbed her sword and burst out of the door, horrified as she watched the smoke glide in the direction she knew, deep down, the Dragon’s Table was.  Desperate, she sprinted at it and swing her sword, but the Falchion passed harmlessly through the figure.  In fact, her efforts only seemed to cause the smoke to shoot away more quickly.

All she could do was watch in horror as the figure flew faster and faster to the southwest.  Within no time, she saw the lightning, heard the roaring of the massive creature.

Grima had risen again.

 

** Attempt #4 **

 

Lucina was disoriented as she fell from the portal the next time around.  She hadn’t even died last time, and yet she still found herself falling to the forest floor.  Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself up and made her way towards her aunt.

But as she jumped in front of Lissa, as her hand went to her Falchion, she hesitated.  She hesitated, because all she could see was Robin’s face as Lucina killed her.  And that brief hesitation was all it took for the Risen to sink its axe straight into her neck.

 

** Attempt #5 **

 

Lucina saved Lissa, then collapsed to her hands and knees.  How many more chances was she going to get?  What happened if she ran out?

_“It will help to focus on the reason you’re doing this.”_  That’s what Naga had told her.

She was starting to understand why “Stopping Grima” wasn’t an acceptable answer.  Sure, that’s what she _needed_ to do, but without something to fight for, this repetition was likely to drive her insane.

“Hey, are you okay?  Did that creature hurt you?”  She heard her aunt’s voice above her, and took a steadying breath.

“I’m fine, thank you for your concern.”  She answered, making sure to deepen her voice as she did.  She stood, grabbed her sword and sheathed it without looking at the blade.

“That was quite the entrance.”  She grit her teeth as her father approached.  “What’s your name?”

“Marth.”  She turned to leave.

“Wait, that’s it?”  Lissa called as she walked away.

Lucina didn’t answer, just disappeared into the woods the opposite direction of the Risen surrounding the Shepherd’s camp.  Clearly trying to change things so early in the timeline wasn’t working for her.  Her impatience to stop Grima as soon as possible was causing more problems in the end.  So she’d wait a bit and really think about the best time to stop Robin from becoming Grima.

Because she couldn’t kill the woman again.  Not only did it accomplish nothing, but Lucina couldn’t handle that image burned into her brain a second time.

For now, she headed to Ferox to follow the original timeline as closely as possible.  She had a champion to dethrone.

 

* * *

 

Lucina ended up following the script all throughout the Ylisse-Plegia War, not able to think of a good time to make any changes without major consequences.  It hurt to allow Emmeryn to be captured by Plegia all over again, but Lucina had to admit, even if she hated herself for not thinking of another solution, that her aunt’s sacrifice truly was the turning point of the war.

And in her time of isolation, she did manage to come up with a plan she only prayed would work: Strike Grima down when he was certain he had won.  It worked on Validar, so hopefully it could work on Grima as well.  Hopefully as he was taking time to gloat, she’d be able to catch him by surprise.

She prepared herself for two years of agonizing waiting for the right time.  She cursed that she was sent back so close to the start, when Grima would not rise for over two years.  Lucina thought about tracking Laurent down, knowing he was the only other one of them that ended up in the past this early, but realized she had never asked him where he went in those five years he spent before meeting up with the Shepherds.

Outside, she could still hear the celebrations of the royal wedding.  She was staying in an inn on the edges of Ylisstol, wanting to stay close just in case something unexpected popped up before it was time to meet back up with her father.  She firmly shut the window and pulled the curtains before climbing into bed, just wanting to get this over with.

 

* * *

 

Groaning at the sudden, flickering light in her eyes, Lucina briefly wondered if the curtains had somehow come open in the middle of the night.  She cracked one eye open to see a campfire burning in front of her.

Lucina shot up, frantically looking around at her surroundings.  She was in the woods somewhere and had apparently fallen asleep leaning back against a tree.  But that… that couldn’t be right?  She had fallen asleep in an inn last night.

She stood and tried to get her bearings, hoping something, anything, could give her a clue to where she was.  As she spun around, she noticed smoke rising in the distance.  Figuring it was a good enough lead, Lucina grabbed her pack, doused the fire, and made her way towards the beacon.

The sounds of battle became clear as Lucina approached, and she picked up her pace, ready to assist if someone was in trouble.  She broke out of the woods into a clearing, and the battle raging on before her became clear.  Risen had taken up positions on forts overlooking a dip in the land, and they were raining arrows down on…

On the Shepherds?

Lucina’s eyes widened as she recognized this fight.  This was the fight right before she revealed herself to her father.  Two years after she had fallen asleep.

Sudden pain flared in her side as an arrow grazed her.  She looked up to see several Risen pointing bows at her now, clearly noticing her as she stood in shock.  Eyes widening, she ducked back into the woods to give herself some cover.

As much as she’d like to take out the bastard that shot her, she had to make her way around to the bridge where her father would be.  Lucina didn’t know how she had gotten here, but she knew that she had to save her father from that assassin.

To her relief, it went just as it had the first time around: jump in, block the attack, swing back, watch the Risen warp away.  Lucina let her father look into her left eye, let him see the Brand that marked her as his child.  And, to her surprise, found herself tearing up all over again.  She thought being through this once already would have made it easier, but seeing her father look at her like this again, it was too much to bear.

A throat clearing caused Lucina to pull away and look behind her to see Olivia, squeezing Robin’s arm in a death grip, and the tactician looking at Chrom and her with a raised eyebrow.

“Everything alright here?”  Robin asked in a clipped voice.

“Lucina, is it alright if I tell them?”  Chrom asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course.”  Lucina nodded and tried to wipe the last of her tears away.

“Lucina?”  Olivia furrowed her brow as she looked at her.  “But that’s…”

Lucina offered her a small smile.  “Hello, mother.”

This was no less odd the second time around.

“I’ll give you all a moment.”  Robin excused herself.  Or at least, she tried to, but Oliva was still clutching onto her arm.  “Oliva?”

“Oh!”  The dancer dropped the grip with a blush.  “Right.  Sorry Robin.”

 

* * *

 

As Lucina traveled with the Shepherds, she was relieved that everything was going the exact same as the first time.  Soon enough, they were recruiting her friends, and the awkward, but still happy reunions began once again.

“Is this still as weird for you as it is for me?”  Lucina asked Severa once over dinner, and the prickly girl just gave her a weird look.

“Of course it’s weird.”  She scoffed.  “We’re meeting our parents before they’ve even thought about having most of us yet.”

“No, I mean…” Lucina stopped herself.

Was she the only one who remembered doing this all before?  Her eyes widened as she had the thought.

“Sev, what’s the last thing you remember before joining us yesterday?”

“Jumping through that portal to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed, duh.”  Severa was now giving her an odd look.  “You okay?  You’re looking a little pale.”

 After that, she had tried to subtlety ask the others if they remembered anything else, and got pretty much the same answers from all of them.  They had all just arrived here a little bit ago, and tried to bide their time until they could join up with their parents.  Even Laurent, who was apparently conducting various research projects over the last 5 years, only remembered this run.

So Lucina was the only one of the kids who remembered doing this over and over.  That was fine.  That had to be fine.   She could bite her tongue and play along until it was time to strike Grima down.

Lucina was sure most of the other kids were getting concerned for her; the closer to the final battle they got, the twitchier she became.  Most were just avoiding her all together as they marched towards the Plegian castle.  She wished she could tell them what was about to happen, but then she’d have to explain her whole situation, and they didn’t have the time right now.

She acted just as surprised as everyone else when Robin turned on them, stealing the Fire Emblem against her will.  Then she planned with them as they decided to confront Validar at the Dragon’s Table.   This time, she did pull Robin to the side before the final confrontation, however.

“I’m guessing I can’t convince you to stay behind?”  Lucina asked, just to be sure.  Keeping Robin out of the line of fire would be ideal, but she knew the woman could be just as stubborn as she was.

“You’ll need me to pull this off.”  Robin answered, looking determined.

“I thought so.”  Lucina sighed, looking off towards the sunset.  “Just… try to keep yourself safe, okay?”

When she didn’t get a response, she turned to see Robin giving her an odd look.

“What?”

“It’s just,” she shook her head and let out a short huff of laughter, “I think this is the most you’ve spoken to me since joining the Shepherds.  Did you know that?”

Lucina flushed in embarrassment.  “That can’t be right.”

“I figured you hated me.”  Robin shrugged.

Lucina flinched and couldn’t look her in the eye.  “I don’t hate you, Robin.”  _If anything, you should hate me._  “There’s just so much going on.”

“I understand.”  Robin gave her an awkward pat on the shoulder.  “Can I ask you something, Lucina?”

“What is it?”  Lucina looked up at Robin.

“If Validar controls me again, I’ve asked your father to stop me.”  Robin told her, and Lucina felt her eyebrows raise in surprise.  “But I’m honestly not sure he has it in him to strike me down.”

“And you think I do.”  Lucina stated, feeling sick.  She could almost feel the blood on her hands all over again.

“I think you’ll keep your father safe, no matter what.”  Robin corrected.  “I don’t think you want to kill me, but if you had no choice…”

“I understand.”   _It won’t come to that.  Not this time._

“Good.”  Robin gave her a tense smile.  “Then come on.  We have a crazy cult leader to stop.”

They arrived at the temple, fought off the Gimleal, and she had to watch Robin fake-kill her father all over again.  That was definitely not any better the second time around, but at least this time she wasn’t about to strike the woman down in retaliation.

She stayed back this time, making sure she’d be in the perfect position to strike.  And just like last time, Grima-Robin warped in, and started monologuing like the villain they were.  It provided the perfect opportunity for Lucina to silently rush in and thrust Falchion straight through the doppelganger’s heart.

“Lucina, I presume?”  Lucina’s eyes widened as she heard evil-Robin’s voice strong as ever.  “It was a good attempt, I’ll give you that.  You even destroyed this vessel.”

She was blasted back as a wave of dark energy slammed into her.  Scrambling to her feet, she let out a cry of despair as she saw the dark smoke-form of Grima now curled around Robin.

“Lucky for me, you just happened to bring me another.”

And with that, the two merged.

 

** Attempt #6 **

 

Lucina tried staying with the Shepherds this time around, telling them the same story as the last time she stayed.  Except this time, she made sure not to obviously watch Robin as they traveled, not wanting to prompt another late-night conversation with her.

They reached Ylisstol, and Lucina immediately went to a library to read anything she could about Grima.  Unfortunately, the books contained basically everything she already knew about him.

She wasn’t too familiar with the early days of Robin with the Shepherds, so she tried to pay as much attention to everything happening as closely as possible.  Honestly, she was amazed the group made it through all they did without losing anyone.

The night after Cordelia joined up with them, Robin decided to join Lucina for dinner.  She looked up in surprise as the white-haired woman sat down heavily across from her.

“I hope you don’t mind.”  Robin began, looking up through her lashes bashfully.  “I normally eat with Sumia, but…”

But Sumia was with Cordelia tonight, trying to console the poor woman.

“It’s fine.”  Lucina shrugged, forcing food into her mouth.  The loss of the Pegasus Knights was weighing heavily on all of them, even her.

“So do you sleep with that mask on?”  Robin suddenly asked, a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.

“What?  No, that would be ridiculous.”  Lucina scoffed.

“Sorry, that was a bad attempt at a joke.”  Robin’s shoulders curled inwards.  “I didn’t actually think you did.”

“Oh.”  Lucina felt bad for her reaction now.  “Sorry.  Sometimes I take things a little too seriously.”

“Sometimes?”  Robin asked with a small smile.

“Most of the time.”  Lucina sighed.  “The mask just makes me feel better around everyone.”

“I get that.”  Her shoulders had finally straightened back out, and Lucina felt a little better.  “Honestly, sometimes I just put my hood up to try to block out some of this.”  She motioned generally to the camp.

The two ate in relative silence after that, Lucina excusing herself after a little bit.  She still had to figure out what her plan was this time around.  Her best idea up until now was to force Robin to stay at camp when they fought Validar.  If she wasn’t there, then Grima couldn’t possess her.

Except he could still find her later.

Lucina groaned and rubbed at her head.  She was going to need a second opinion on this.  Her ideas were running short, and she was starting to think she couldn’t come up with a solution all on her own.  For now, she just went to her tent and got ready for bed.  They were marching towards their final confrontation with Gangrel soon, and she needed to be ready.

 

* * *

 

The fight with Gangrel was so much worse than Lucina was expecting.  Battle raged on all sides of her as she covered Robin’s back, their small group trying to make headway towards the Mad King himself.

Sully and Stahl managed to carve them a narrow path forward, which Robin immediately took advantage of.  Chrom, Lon’qu, and Lucina flanked her, Olivia giving them all the motivation to charge on.

Lucina couldn’t even appreciate her mother’s skill, too concerned with the fire in Robin’s eyes.  She knew that Robin was supposed to make it out of this battle alive, but it couldn’t hurt to keep close and cover her back.

Their small group reached Gangrel and his guard, Robin and Chrom immediately calling out to the king to surrender.  Lucina quickly took up a place on Robin’s other side, ready to jump into action.

“Look at all these sheep you’ve brought for me to slaughter.”  Gangrel laughed as one of his guard took a magic bolt meant for him, falling.  Robin hissed in frustration and began preparing another spell.  “Which shall I start with?”

Lucina quickly dispatched an enemy that had come a little too close to Robin’s back, frantically scanning for any other threat.

“Her then.”

Lucina heard the words uttered from the king but didn’t quite register what was happening until she felt the telltale crackle in the air of an arcane attack.  She turned to see a rather large bolt of dark energy streaking towards her, and went to put up her Falchion in defense, no matter how futile.  Magic resistance was never Lucina’s strong suit, so she had a horrible feeling in her gut as the attack approached.

“NO!”

Suddenly, Lucina found herself flying away from the bolt, and could only look on in horror as Robin, who has apparently pushed her out of the way, was struck straight in the chest by the attack.

“Not what I was aiming for, but it’ll do.”  Gangrel’s laugh was cut off by a wet gurgling as Chrom sliced clean through his chest, but all Lucina could focus on was Robin.

Robin, who was not moving as she lay on the ground, clothing still smoking from the attack.

“No, no, no, no…” Lucina scrambled over to Robin, and propped the other woman up on her knees.  “You can’t die here.  You have to be okay.”

There was no response, and Lucina’s blood ran cold.  Why would Robin sacrifice herself for Lucina’s sake?  Lucina was just another soldier in this fight; Robin was their leader.

“Why would you do that, you stupid woman?”  Lucina hissed through clenched teeth, clutching at Robin’s shoulders. “I’m not worth you dying over. You’re so much more important than me in this fight.”

Then the dark smoke began pouring off Robin, and Lucina felt the familiar dread grip at her heart. Her carelessness forced Robin to save Lucina at the expense of her own life.

This time, it was solely Lucina’s fault Grima had risen.


	2. In Which Things Get... Better?

** Attempt #7 **

 

Lucina knew that the universe was cruel, but she was learning of all the different ways it could be lately.  Robin’s body was still warm when she was thrown back out of the portal this time around.  She felt like she could still smell the acrid stench of the dark magic burning at Robin’s coat as she landed on the ground.

There had to be a way to protect Robin from making another choice like last time, Lucina thought as she rushed at the Risen attacking Lissa.  Some way to protect her, and to justify keeping her away from Validar and his Grimleal.

As her father and her struck at the Risen in tandem, she had a thought.  Her face pulled into a grimace as a plan took shape; she just hopped she could act convincing enough to pull it off.

“Quite the entrance.”  Her father greeted her same as ever, but she sharply snapped her head to the direction she knew Robin and Frederick were.

“I think I hear more of them that way.”  She cut him off, not bothering to deepen her voice.  It wouldn’t do her any good this time, anyway.

“But that’s where Robin and Frederick are!”  Lissa cried out.  “Come on, Chrom!”

Lucina followed after the siblings, glad neither questioned her statement.  Within moments the three reached the campsite, and saw Robin and Frederick getting ready to fend off the Risen that had appeared before them.

Wasting no time, Lucina jumped to Robin’s side, cutting down any Risen that came close.  It was obvious that she had surprised the woman, but Robin quickly shook it and focused on the battle at hand.  As soon as the last enemy fell, the group turned to look at Lucina, a mixture of confusion and wariness.

_Here we go…_

“My Lady!  I found you.”  Lucina cried, grabbing Robin’s hand in both of hers.  She almost laughed at the sudden panic on her face.

“Um…what?”

“You disappeared without a trace.”  Lucina dropped Robin’s hand, not wanting to make her too uncomfortable, but she did start to circle her as if looking for any injury.  “I was so worried.”

“Anyone want to tell the rest of us what’s going on?”  Lissa suddenly cut in.

“I don’t know?”  Robin turned to her, then back to Lucina.

“You don’t…” Lucina did her best to sound confused.  “You don’t remember me?”

“I’m sorry.”  The poor woman looked upset now.  “I don’t really remember anything.”

“Oh!”  Lucina perked up, then dropped into a kneel, hoping the motion was accurate.  “Allow me to introduce myself then.  I am Marth, knight to Lady Robin.”

“‘Lady’ Robin?”  Robin squeaked.

“You’re important enough to have your own knight, then?”  Frederick stepped forward, suspicion clear in his voice.

Lucina stood and put herself between the two, a warning hand on the pommel of her sword.  “And who are all of you?”

“Calm yourself, Frederick.”  Chrom was suddenly there, putting a hand on Frederick’s shoulder.  He turned and gave Lucina an apologetic smile.  “I apologize, Frederick really does mean the best.  My name is Chrom, this is my sister, Lissa, and these two are Sully and…”

“Virion, my lady.”  He bowed with flourish, and Lucina rolled her eyes behind her mask.

“Right.”  Chrom shook his head at the archer’s antics.  “We’re members of The Shepherds, a group dedicated to protecting the people of Ylisse.”

“I take it I have you to thank for protecting my Lady in my absence, then?”  She was really doing her best to sound like Frederick, and she could only hope she was selling it.

“We found her in a field.”  Lissa told her.

“In a field?” She turned to look at Robin, who was starting to compose herself.

“I don’t know how I got there.”  Robin shrugged.  “All I remembered was my name.  And Chrom’s, which was odd.”

“Well, it would make sense that you knew the crown prince’s name.”  Lucina told her.

“Wait, _what?_ ”  Robin looked at Chrom with wide eyes, which caused him to let out an awkward chuckle.

He rubbed at the back of his neck, a gesture Lucina knew she did whenever she got nervous.  “Maybe we should set camp back up, then we can talk about all this.”

Soon enough they had settled back down, a bonfire burning between them.  Robin kept looking between Lucina and Chrom, probably not sure which one she wanted to start.

“So, you’re named Marth?”  Lissa spoke up, breaking the silence.  “Like the Hero King?”

“My parents’ thought it would give me strength.”  Lucina told her.

“But isn’t it a guy’s name?”

“Lissa.”  Chrom reprimanded her.

“It’s fine.”  Lucina brushed off.  “Maybe?  I don’t know, it’s just my name.”

“Fair enough.”

“How did you come to be my knight?”  Robin asked.  “How am I even important enough to have a knight?”

“I’m sorry to say that I don’t have much information on that.”  Lucina knew that Validar would reveal himself as Robin’s father eventually, so she couldn’t implicate herself now.  “I received an assignment to protect an important figure as she came to Ylisse.”

“Oh.”  Robin deflated slightly at her vague answer, but what could Lucina tell her?  That her father was Validar?  That, in a few years’ time, she’d technically be Plegian royalty?  That she was born solely to be a vessel for evil?

“I’m sorry.  I wish I knew more about how you came to be in that field.  All I know is that I was escorting you south, then you were gone.”

“It’s okay.”  Robin managed to give her a smile.  “I just thought maybe you could tell me who I was before this.  And as for you, mister ‘crown prince’.”  She turned to give Chrom a mock glare.  “When were you going to tell me about that?”

“I was getting around to it.”  A bashful smile crossed his face.  “It’s not something I normally open with.  Tends to make things too formal.”

“People should treat you with the proper respect, my Lord.”  Frederick cut in.

“In the capital, fine.”  Chrom waved him off.  “But out here, I’m just another Shepherd.”

“Will you tell me more about that?”  Robin asked, and Chrom lit up as he got to tell her about the group.

Lucina sat back, watching the thoughtful look overtake Robin’s face.  She had a feeling, no matter how hard she tried to convince “her Lady” otherwise, they were going to be traveling with the group from here on.

 

* * *

 

Unsurprisingly, Chrom was more than happy to invite the two of them to join the Shepherds.  Though, Frederick did spend most of his time giving Lucina critical looks.  She got through it by imagining him frantically apologizing if he knew what her title actually was.

Watching her father fight Lon’qu instead of her was odd, but the result was at least the same.  But at least she did get to see her mother while they were there, while also getting to see her father turn pink and stammer out a greeting to her.  It was nice to know they were both completely hopeless around each other from the beginning.

“So, that dancer was rather pretty, wasn’t she?”  Robin asked with a smirk as she bumped into Chrom.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Chrom answered immediately, and Lucina let out a quiet laugh as she followed behind the two.

Seeing them like this in the early days, before the stress of war and the loss of Emmeryn, it made Lucina miss her brother dearly.  Chrom and Robin bickered and teased one another so much, she could have mistaken them for siblings if she didn’t know any better.

“Right, that’s just the standard royal greeting then?  Stammering like a lovestruck-”

“Fine, yes, she was pretty.”  Chrom grumbled.

Lucina let the two continue to talk, content to just sit back and watch their surroundings.  After all, as soon as they returned to the castle, everything would start to go downhill.  She wanted to make sure they had as much time to be happy as possible.

 

* * *

 

“Are you always going to wear that mask?”  Robin asked as they settled down for the night.

“Probably.”  Lucina answered, knowing she had to hide her Brand from the Shepherds.  She didn’t want to have to explain it.  She was left wishing she had been born with the mark anywhere else.  Owain or her father could just wear sleeves if they wanted to be inconspicuous.  Lucina had to slap a mask on her face, which ended up making her stick out that much more.

“It can’t be comfortable.”  Robin chuckled as she got into her bedroll.  “And how do you manage to not knock it off in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t move much in my sleep.”  That was a lie.  She tossed and turned like crazy, nightmares plaguing her all through the night.  But she would just throw the blanket over her head so even if she lost the mask, no one would see her face.

“Right.”  She could practically hear the eyeroll.  On one hand, it was nice to see Robin breaking out of her shell around the Shepherds.  On the other, the more confident she became, the harder it was for Lucina to hide things from her.  “Have I ever seen you without it?  Before I lost my memories, I mean.”

“Yes.”  Lucina answered in a clipped tone.  She was half asleep, so she didn’t really think about her answer.

“Oh?  It’s a shame I don’t remember.”  Robin rolled over, facing away from Lucina, so she figured that was the end of it.  “I bet you’re quite fetching without it.”

Lucina, through the fog of exhaustion, didn’t register the answer for a moment.  But once she did, her face felt like it had caught fire.  And the soft snoring coming from next to her meant that she couldn’t ask what that was supposed to mean.

Letting out a huff, Lucina threw the blanket over her head, trying to squash down any feelings she was having.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Emmeryn’s sacrifice was never going to be easy; she was such a good woman, and this war was so very pointless.  Lucina had to help Robin to drag Chrom away from the Plegian castle, none speaking a word as they fled away from the Risen Aversa had summoned.

Plegians throwing down their arms all around them didn’t help to lessen the pain at all, just made the loss of her so much more apparent.  Lucina had never seen her father like this, and she prayed she’d never have to again.  She wondered, briefly, if he would have been like this after Robin’s loss if they’d had the time to grieve.

“We have to stop Gangrel.”  Those were the first words Chrom had spoken since the courtyard.

“We will, Chrom.”  Robin promised.  “We were outnumbered at the castle, but we _will_ stop him.”

When he didn’t respond, Robin just put an arm around his shoulders, trying to offer him any comfort.  Lucina felt like an intruder in that moment.  She wasn’t supposed to be around for this.

She slipped away from the campfire silently, headed to Robin’s and her tent.  With how many people they had traveling with them now, sleeping in bedrolls around a fire wasn’t really ideal anymore.

“Are you okay?”  Lucina flinched at the sudden question.  Turning, she saw Robin entering the tent.

“Shouldn’t you be out there with f- Chrom?”  She asked, voice raw from lack of use.  She wasn’t sure she had spoken since fleeing the castle other than to yell warnings in that last fight.

“Lissa’s with him now.”  Robin told her, making sure the then flap was secured behind her.  “But you just kind of disappeared on me.”

“I wanted to give you space.”  Lucina told her, sitting heavily on her bedroll.  “I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Chrom and I aren’t-”

“That’s not what I meant.”  Lucina cut her off.  “I just…”

“Did you want to be alone?”  Robin asked gently.

“No.”  Lucina could feel tears gather behind her mask.  “I’ve been alone enough to last several lifetimes.”

Robin was suddenly there, pulling Lucina into a comforting embrace.  “I don’t know exactly what you mean, but you’re not alone, okay?  The Shepherds are all here.   _I’m_ here.”

Lucina clutched at Robin’s coat, hating that she couldn’t control her emotions.  But this time around, she had gotten to speak to Emmeryn.  Had gotten to know her aunt.  And losing her was like a knife in the heart.

“If I show you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?”  Lucina suddenly asked, needing Robin to understand why she was reacting so strongly to this.

“Of course.”

Lucina leaned back and shakily took off her mask, letting Robin see the marking in her left eye.

“Oh.”  Robin’s eyes went wide.  “You… You’re…”

“I have royal blood, yes.”  Lucina finished for her.  “I didn’t really know Emmeryn before this, and I’m glad I finally had a chance to meet her, but…”

“But now losing her hurts so much more.”  Robin finished for her.  “Oh, Marth.  I’m so sorry.”

Lucina flinched at the moniker, but just leaned back into Robin, needing the comfort.  Robin either didn’t notice her reaction, or chose not to comment on it, instead she just ran a comforting hand up and down Lucina’s arm.

“I’m not so sure this is appropriate behavior for a lady and her knight.”  Robin joked once Lucina had calmed down.

“I’m not so sure we’ve ever had the normal lady-knight relationship, anyway.”  Lucina let out a watery laugh.

“True enough.”  Robin agreed, her shoulders shaking a little as she chuckled.  “After all, this is the first time I remember seeing your face.”

“As fetching as you were imagining?”  Lucina suddenly asked, not quite sure why that question decided to come to her mind.

Robin let out a surprised squawk, turning red.  “I was mostly asleep when I said that, I can’t be blamed for what I say when I have no filter.”

“I’m only kidding.”  Lucina assured her, straightening up and putting a little distance between them.

Her companion just grumbled as she shed her coat, getting ready for bed.  Lucina felt a small smile tug at her lips as she settled into her bedroll.  She was still feeling the loss of her aunt, but the pain wasn’t quite as consuming as it had been a moment before.

She had just started to fall asleep when she heard Robin speak up.  “Better.”

“Hmm?”  Lucina let out a sleepy hum.

“Better than I could have imagined.”

 

* * *

 

The fight with Gangrel was just as bad the second time around.  Lucina was hit with déjà vu as she charged with Robin down the battlefield, working to reach Gangrel and his guard.  Only this time, she made sure to watch the man for any indication a magic attack was coming her way.

As it turned out, she didn’t need to worry.  The second she had a clear shot, Robin knocked Gangrel off his feet with a massive lightning bolt.  Lucina and Lon’qu took care of the remaining guard, the occasional arcane bolt from the Shepherd’s mages finishing off those they couldn’t.

Once she was sure there were no more, Lucina turned to see Robin and her father, looking down at Gangrel as he spouted the usual “You can’t kill me” at the pair before they cut him down.  Robin bent down to inspect the body, then grabbed the odd, jagged sword he had been using, giving it a test swing.

“That is one of the strangest weapons I have ever seen.”  She commented as she approached.

“It’s magic.”  Robin answered, giving it an odd look.

“Then it’s perfect for you.”  Chrom patted her roughly on the back, and Lucina threw her hands up as she watched Robin stumble slightly, ready to catch her if needed.  “Sorry, I think I’m still tense from the battle.”

“It’s fine.”  Robin brushed off, but Lucina saw a slight grimace pass over her face as she turned.

“It’s actually over.”  Chrom muttered as he surveyed the area.

“You did it.”  Robin let out a breathless laugh.

“We all did.”  He corrected, looking over all his fellow Shepherds.

“Yes, you’d be truly lost without us.”  Robin teased.  “Hey, I couldn’t help but notice that pretty dancer from Ferox joined us, by the way.”

Chrom froze up at Robin’s prodding, and Lucina couldn’t help but laugh at her father’s reaction.  He managed to start sputtering at the two women laughing at him, eventually muttering something about banishing the both.

 

* * *

 

Lucina wasn’t sure how she felt about the upcoming two years.  She wasn’t even sure if she was going to get to live through them or not this time around.  It wasn’t like she was keeping her distance from the group, but she didn’t even know what the rules of this world were anymore.

If she skipped time like last time, she would be closer to figuring out if her plan of keeping Robin off the frontlines would work.  That would probably be for the best, less time for her to be distracted.

But on the other hand, she had managed to become part of the Shepherds so much earlier this time around.  Lucina already cared for all of them, but they had come to care for her in return in this timeline.  If she did get to experience these next two years, she had plenty of friends to do it with, even if it was a little weird to be close to her friend’s parents from the past.

And then there was Robin.  Robin, who she had managed to forge a real friendship this time around with.  Lucina now had a reason other than “Stop Grima” to fight for their tactician’s survival.  Robin, who was helping her realize that maybe keeping her friends safe was the reason that could keep her going if she had to do this all over again.

Robin, who was definitely noticing her getting twitchier the longer she sat around the castle watching her father and mother grow closer and closer.  The royal wedding would be coming soon, then Lucina would get her answer as to the next few years.

“Marth.”  Lucina jumped a little at the sudden voice.  She had been standing at a balcony looking over the royal gardens, completely lost in her thoughts.

“Robin.”  She greeted, offering an apologetic smile.  “I was just…”

“Daydreaming?”  Robin laughed and joined her at the railing.

“A little.”  She laughed, leaning back against the stone.  “It’s strange not having anything to do lately.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”  Robin was looking out over the gardens, not making eye contact.

“Oh?”  Her brow furrowed as she noticed Robin’s fingers digging into her arms.

“I asked Chrom if there was anything you could be doing, you know, out there.”

“Robin-”

“Sitting around the castle is driving you crazy, I can tell.”  Robin sighed.  “Chrom said that there are still sightings of Risen around Ylisse.”

“And you told him I could track them all down.”  Lucina muttered, the thought of being sent away by Robin causing her stomach to clench.

“I asked if we both could, actually.”  Robin told her, and Lucina looked up in surprise.  But something was off with Robin’s tone.  If they were both to go, then why did she sound so dejected?  “Apparently, as the future Exalt’s most trusted advisor, I’m too important to be wandering the countryside cleaning up Gangrel’s minions.”

“Then I’ll stay.”  Lucina immediately said.  “I’ll find something to do around the city.”

“You’ll be bored out of your mind.”  Robin finally looked up at Lucina, and Lucina could see pain in her eyes.  “You should go.  I’ll be safe here, and you could do some real good out there.”

“But my job is to protect you.”  Lucina argued.

“You can protect me by making sure no Risen are left.”  Robin told her, and Lucina thought she saw the shine of tears in her eyes.  “Besides, you’re already driving me crazy with how restless you’ve been.”  She tried to tease, but both knew there was some truth to that statement.

“If you believe it’s for the best.”  Lucina hesitantly gave in, seeing how hard this was for Robin.  “But I’ll be back before you know it.”

“You’d better be.”  Robin let out a watery laugh and pulled Lucina into a tight hug.  “I expect letters, okay?”

“Of course.”  Lucina held on as tightly as she dared.

Suddenly, the next two years seemed like a lifetime.

 

* * *

 

Lucina woke up in an unfamiliar clearing, clutching her head as two years of memories came rushing in.  That was definitely new.  Last time she just woke up with two years missing, but now she had memories so clear they had to be real.

She saw herself traveling the countryside, checking with every town or village she found if there had been any Risen spotted in the area.  Remembered finding Donnel fighting off Risen single-handedly and letting him tag along to grow as a warrior.  And she had several memories of letters she had written to Robin tracking their progress.  Unfortunately, with the nature of her mission, she wasn’t ever in one place long enough to receive letters back from her friend, but they were on their way back now, so she’d see her soon enough.

“You okay over there?”  She looked up too see Donnel, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

“Fine.”  She answered, pulling her mask on.  “Just a little bit of a headache is all.”

“If you’re sure?”  She waved off his concerns.  “Hard to believe we’ll be in the capital by the end of the day.”

“It’ll be good to be back.”  Lucina muttered, still disoriented.  She had just left the capital yesterday, and yet she had two years’ worth of memories of missing it.  “And to see everyone again.”

“I can’t wait to meet them all.”  Donnel commented as he packed up their camp.  “After hearing about them all this time, it’s gonna be a little weird to actually meet them.”

“They’ll love you, don’t worry.”  Lucina assured him as she helped him pack up the rest of their things.

“If you’re sure.”  He looked a little nervous, but she could see the determination in his eyes.

“I’m sure.”

 

* * *

 

“Marth!”  Lissa happened to be the first one to see them as they entered the castle, and Lucina huffed as her aunt crashed into her.  “You’re back!”

“Lissa.”  She greeted, trying to catch her breath.

Luckily the blonde realized she was crushing Lucina, and let go after one last squeeze.  “And this must be Donnel.”

“It’s an honor, your majesty.”  He removed the pot from his head and did an awkward bow.

“Oh no, please don’t do that.”  Lissa let out a laugh.  “If you’re going to be a Shepherd, the first thing you need to know is that we’re all equals.”

“But, you’re royalty.”  He looked between Lissa and Lucina worriedly.

“You’ll get used to it.”  Lucina shrugged.  “Is Robin around?”

Lissa raised an eyebrow and smirked, which immediately put her on the defensive.  What was with that look?  She just missed her friend and wanted to see her.

“She’s in a meeting with my brother right now, but I’m sure it’ll be over soon.”  Lissa told her.  “It’s in Robin’s study, if you want to wait for her.  I’ll go show Donnel the Shepherd’s barracks.”

Donnel tried to insist she didn’t need to take the time to show him around, that he was sure she had more important things to do, but it was a lost cause, and soon his protests faded into the distance.  Lucina shook her head and chuckled lowly.  He’d learn how stubborn the princess was soon enough.

She shifted her pack higher on her shoulder and made her way deeper into the castle, finding the familiar study easy enough, and settled down on the floor across from the door.  She should have probably gone to put her pack down and change, but her impatience to see Robin, and her father, definitely also her father, stopped her.

After the days of travel, she felt her head nodding, but she kept shaking off sleep.  She wanted to see Robin before crashing for the night.  A door opening woke her fully, and she saw Chrom looking down at her with a fond smile.

“Welcome back, Marth.”  He greeted, offering a hand to help her up.  Lucina reached out and grasped it, glad to see her father again. Though, there were obvious bags under his eyes, and she noticed a slight slump to his posture.  “It’s good to see you.”

Right, he had probably been getting news of Valm, and of Walhart now. Lucina had been more focused on seeing everyone again, she didn’t stop to think what coming back meant.

“Thank you, Chrom.”  She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go, wishing she could give him a hug instead. But they weren’t father and daughter right now, just friends and allies.

“Marth.”  Lucina peered around Chrom to see Robin standing there, a bright smile on her face, and Lucina felt a tension she didn’t know she was holding leave her shoulders.

“I’ll leave the two of you to catch up.”  She looked back to her father, suddenly feeling guilty.  “But I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow.”

“Of course.”  Lucina promised.  “And for the record, it’s very nice to see you again, too.”

He chuckled and patted her on the shoulder before leaving the two women alone.

The second he was gone, Robin rushed forward and pulled Lucina into a bone-crushing hug.  Lucina let out a little laugh and wrapped her arms around Robin in return.

“I missed you so much.”  Robin muttered into the fabric around Lucina’s neck.

“I missed you, too.”

“You have to tell me all about your travels.”  Robin pulled away and drug Lucina to the couch in the corner of the room.

“I pretty much told you everything in my letters.”  Lucina told her, noticing Robin hadn’t dropped her hand as they settled.  “What’s been going on around here?”

Robin let out a little huff, but relented.  “Well, the biggest news is that Chrom and Olivia had a baby girl.  Her name’s Lucina, and she’s already got half the castle wrapped around her finger.”

“Oh?”  It was always weird to hear stories about her infant-self.  “That’s wonderful for them.”

“Marth?”

“Hmm?”  Lucina looked up to see Robin looking towards the fire, a thoughtful look on her face.

“Is the eye a common place for the Brand to appear?”

_Shit…_

“I’m not actually sure.”  Lucina hoped her voice came out steady.  “Everyone I’ve met has had it in a different spot, but who’s to say?  Why?”

“Chrom’s daughter has the Brand in the same place as you.”

“Well, that’s quite the coincidence.”

Robin just studied Lucina’s face for a moment, and she was very glad in this moment for her mask.  “Okay.  I just didn’t know if the placement meant something.”

“Not as far as I’m aware.”  Lucina answered truthfully.

After that, Robin asked little questions about Lucina’s journey, but as they kept speaking, Lucina noticed the same bags under Robin’s eyes and the same slump to her shoulders she had seen in her father.

“Robin, is something wrong?”

Her friend let out a sigh, giving Lucina an apologetic smile.  “I wanted to give you one night to relax before telling you.  But you had to go and be observant, didn’t you?”

“It’s kind of my job.”

“There’s trouble brewing in Valm.”  Robin told her, hands clutching at her coat.  “A man named Walhart united the continent by force, and now it seems his gaze has fallen on Ylisse.”

“So we’re going to stop him.”  Lucina finished for Robin.

“It would seem so, yes.”  Robin leaned over and put her head on Lucina’s shoulder, and she felt her face heating up.  Was Robin always this tactile?  “It’ll be nice to leave the capital for a bit, but I wish it were under any other circumstances.”

“We’ll pull through.”  Lucina assured her.  “As long as we all stick together, we’ll be fine.”

 

* * *

 

 Traveling to Valm meant that news of her fellow time travelers was starting to reach the Shepherds.  Lucina knew it was coming, but she still found herself growing nervous as Chrom and Robin discussed investigating some of the odd rumors that were coming through.

And the first one they happened to investigate just happened to be Inigo.  Lucina didn’t want her brother to be the one to blow her cover, so as soon as she caught sight of him, she made a beeline towards him.

“Luc-”

“Marth.”  She cut him off, slicing through a bandit that had tried to take advantage of his distraction.  “I’m Marth, okay?”

He just gave her an odd look before rolling around her side and cutting down another bandit.  The two had fought together countless times in the future (…past?) that it was almost second nature for the two to have each other’s backs again.

“You’re quite the warrior, Marth.”  Her brother commented as she blocked an incoming attack at his back.  “I’m impressed.”

“Yeah well, it doesn’t take much for a woman to impress you, does it?”  She teased.

“Are you calling me shallow, my dear?”  He laughed as he swung his sword.  “I’m wounded, truly.”

Anything Lucina was going to say in response was cut off by a bolt of fire streaking past the two and striking a bandit clear in the chest.  She turned her head to see Robin, tome in hand, and a glare aimed at Inigo.

“Are you going to introduce me to your new friend, Marth?”  She asked, voice tight.

“Oh, this is…”

“Inigo, my lady.”  He managed to give her a slight bow before focusing back on their attackers.  “A pleasure.”

Robin just let out a huff before joining the pair, helping them take out the last of the bandits.  As soon as the last dropped, Robin turned to Inigo, giving him a critical look.

“You were trying to defend this village alone?”

“I couldn’t stand by and do nothing.”  He answered.  “There was a rather charming woman here that I promised to keep safe.”

“Really?”  Lucina was becoming a little concerned with the clear tension in Robin’s voice.

“We should check in with Chrom, right?”  Lucina tried to get Robin’s attention away from her brother.

“Yes, we should.”  Her friend agreed, grabbing onto Lucina’s arm and dragging her away.  She could hear her brother’s laughter as they walked away, and she was sure she was never going to hear the end of this.

“All clear, Robin?”  Chrom asked as they approached, and she just gave him a tense nod, looking back to see if Inigo had followed or not.

He had, but upon seeing Chrom standing there, he just kind of froze in place.  Their leader just gave the newcomer an odd look, not quite sure what was going on.  Olivia appeared at his side a moment later, and it seemed that Inigo couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“Mother… Father…” Lucina saw his eyes get a little watery before he broke into a wide smile.  “I found you.”

“Wait, what?”  Chrom was now giving Inigo a disbelieving look.  “Are you talking to us?”

Inigo quickly began patting down his pockets before finding what he was looking for, pulling out the signet ring Olivia had left for him.  “My mother left me this ring before she passed.  It was all I had of her growing up.”  The ring Chrom had left Lucina suddenly felt like it was burning her skin where she had it resting on a necklace this whole time.  “But I came back in time with some others to try to save our future.”

Inigo was clearly struggling to explain everything to them.  Lucina had done all this the first time, and she felt a little bad that he was suddenly the one trying to get her parents to believe that they were from the future.

“I think you’re going to have to go over that again.”  Chrom said, rubbing at his forehead.  Their mother was just standing next to Chrom, wide eyes focused on the ring in Inigo’s hand.  Her right hand came up to absentmindedly feel the very same ring that sat on her hand.

“Our future was… bad.”  Inigo grimaced.  “The Fell Dragon, Grima had risen.  Most everything was destroyed.  The children of the Shepherds, we all banded together after our parents failed to stop him.   But we couldn’t stop him either, so Naga managed to send us all back in time to stop him from rising at all.”

Lucina tried not to flinch, thinking how well that plan was going so far.

“And based on your faces, I’m guessing I’m the first you’ve found.”  Inigo sighed.

“You’re really our son?”  Olivia finally spoke up, taking a tentative step forward.

“Yes.”  Inigo assured her.

“We should give them some space.”  Lucina murmured to Robin, pulling her away.  She followed without any fight, and Lucina managed to not look back.  She finally had her brother back, but she couldn’t even enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, what’s going on?”  Inigo had wasted no time in getting her alone that night, an unusually serious expression on his face.  “Why are you pretending to not know me?  And what’s the deal with you and Robin?”

“I’m her knight.”  Lucina told him, running a hand through her hair.  “So there’s no way I’d know you, okay?”

“Luc, what’s going on?”  He put a gentle hand on her arm.

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.”  She let out a humorless laugh.

Inigo rolled his eyes at her.  “I already think you’re crazy.”  

“What if I told you I’d done all this before?”

“What?”

She took a deep breath.  “I came back that first time, and I failed to stop Grima.”

“We.”

“What?”  She looked up to see him rolling his eyes.

“We both know I wouldn’t leave you alone to fight the beast.  None of us would have.”  He told her.  “So _we_ must have failed.”

“You believe me?”

“You don’t joke, especially about something like this.”  He shrugged.  “You’re kind of a buzzkill.”

“I’ll ignore that because you’re actually listening to me.”  She muttered.  “But fine, we failed to stop the rise of Grima, and I died.  But then I woke up at the beginning.”

“So you decided to stick with the Shepherds as one of their knights?”  He asked, confused.

“No, I messed up a few more times.”  Lucina admitted.  “Inigo, Robin is some sort of vessel for Grima.”

His face paled.  “Oh.”

“The one from our timeline was possessed and became Grima.  She followed us through the portal, and is in Plegia right now with Validar, who is her father.  And it turns out he can control out Robin and forced her to take the Fire Emblem the first time around.  She and Chrom killed him then, but ‘Grima-Robin’,” she made air quotes around the title, still confused on how to distinguish them, “forced them to merge and become Grima.  And if that wasn’t bad enough, I found out that our Robin dies, the other can become Grima without her.”  She let out all in a rush, needing someone else to understand her struggle.

“Well fuck.”

She let out a sudden sharp laugh at his curse.

“Have you told her?”  Her asked.

“I…” Lucina swallowed roughly.  “Once.  It didn’t end well.  I told her so early that I think she had no choice but to… to…”

“To be stopped?”  He asked gently.

Lucina just nodded in response, not trusting her voice.

“Lucina, if I was going to be brainwashed and turned into an evil god, I’d like some heads up.”  Inigo pushed.  “Maybe it’ll even help her fight it.”

“What if she thinks she needs to be ‘stopped’ again?”

“You said her dying is the exact opposite of helpful.”  Inigo told her.  “So clearly that won’t work, anyway.”

“Okay.”  Lucina rubbed at the spot between her eyes, trying to fight off the headache that started up.  “You’re right.”

“I usually am.”

“No you’re not, you dork.”  Lucina muttered.

“Says you.”  He huffed at her.  “But what’s the whole ‘Marth’ thing about?”

“When I first woke up, it was too early to tell the Shepherds who I was when I joined them.”  Lucina explained.  “I landed over two years ago.  Our father hadn’t even met our mother yet.”

“Well, you’ve had quite the adventure, haven’t you?”  He ran his hand through his hair.  “Why not tell them now?”

“I want to.”  She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself.  “I’m worried they’ll be mad at me for lying for so long.”

“They’re our parents.  They’ll forgive you.”

“It’s not just them.”  Lucina admitted in a small voice.

“Oh.”  He offered her a sympathetic smile.  “If these people care about you, then they’ll get over it, okay?”

“I’ll think about it.”  Lucina promised.  “For now, if we find any of the others, can you help me run interference.  And maybe give them a heads up that Robin needs to stay safe, no matter what?”

“Will do, ‘Marth’.”

 

* * *

 

Lucina didn’t get a chance to talk to Robin that night, or the next day before camp was being packed up and the Shepherds were setting out.  She saw Inigo and Olivia chatting on the road and was glad her brother was getting this time with their mother.  One of them should be happy, at least.

But then there was a rumor of a mercenary band being led by a man calling himself Chrom, and Lucina steeled herself to bring Cynthia into the Shepherds.  She was just hoping the excitable girl could keep her mouth shut.  It was too bad they hadn’t recruited Severa yet; she always had a gift when it came to calming Cynthia.

She grit her teeth as she fought off another merc, the absence of Robin at her side glaringly obvious.  She was fighting alone at the moment, the Shepherds spread thin to clear out the woods they had traveled into.  Sounds of battle were coming from all sides, but she was pretty sure they were making progress, at least.

A sudden cry of pain coming from a very familiar voice shot through Lucina’s system like ice.  She turned to see Robin, clutching her side as a burly man with a large axe grinned down at her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Not even thinking, Lucina let out a snarl as she rapidly closed the distance between the two, blocking the swing of the axe just in time.  Robin managed to scramble out from behind her and sent a wave of magic at the man, sending him sprawling into the mud, no longer moving.

“Are you okay?”  Lucina asked, scanning for any other threats in the area.

“Thanks to you.”  Robin gave her a weak smile, obviously in pain.  Lucina was at her side in an instant, letting Robin throw an arm around her shoulders for support.

“We need to get you to a healer.”  She muttered, looking around for Lissa or Maribelle.  She spotted the latter already making her way over to them.

“Thank you.”  Robin murmured into Lucina’s cape.

“It’s my job keep you safe.”  Lucina promised with a weak smile, trying to slowly move them to meet Maribelle as she rode towards them.

“Yes.”  Robin grimaced.  “You’re rather good at it too.  But this will teach me to stray too far from our physical fighters.  Magic’s not so effective when there’s an axe in your hip.”

“I wouldn’t imagine.”  Lucina agreed.

Maribelle met them and waved her staff at Robin.  “That will do for now.”  She told the pair.  “But you need to come see me after battle.  That isn’t a permanent solution.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure Marth would carry me there herself if I tried to go anywhere else.”  Robin let out a weak laugh.

“Of that, I have no doubt.”  Maribelle sent a smirk to Lucina before riding away to offer Sully and Stahl some support.

“Back into the fray, then?”  Robin straightened up, though Lucina could tell it took some effort.

Lucina nodded, noticing there were significantly less mercenaries around now.  “Stick close to me, though, okay?”

“That’s the plan.”

After the scare, Lucina planned to keep the two of them slightly behind the frontlines, but the other Shepherds were cleaning up the last of the mercs before Robin and she could even catch up with them.

As they group all came back together, Lucina caught sight of Inigo speaking quietly with Cynthia, the Pegasus Knight’s face scrunched up in confusion.  Lucina caught Cynthia’s eyes, but the other girl quickly looked away, so she guessed Inigo had convinced her.  He leaned back from her, but she quickly pulled him back down into a quick one-armed hug, and Lucina had to let out a little chuckle at that.

The pair began walking back to the main group, and Lucina caught them all glancing between one another, probably trying to guess whose child this was.  “Cynthia, meet the Shepherds.  Shepherds, Cynthia.”  Inigo introduced them.

“Oh wow, I’m really meeting all of you.”  She heard Cynthia’s wonder, but had turned her attention back to Robin.

“We should get you to the healer’s tent.”  Lucina started tugging Robin away from the gathered group and towards the tent she could see Libra and Maribelle setting up.

“Come on, you’re not curious who her parents are?”  Robin pouted but let herself be pulled away without any fight.

“We’ll find out soon enough.”  Lucina countered.  “She’ll be traveling with us from here on, I’d assume.”

Robin just let out a sigh as Lucina pulled her into the tent.  “I guess you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

After more healing magic, some bandages, and instructions to stay off of her leg for the remainder of the day, Lucina was supporting Robin as the two made their way to the tent someone had set up for them.

“How do you feel?”  Lucina asked once she had gotten Robin settled on her cot.

She looked up at Lucina with a raised eyebrow.  “Like someone put an axe in my side.”

Lucina flinched at that, shifting from foot to foot, not sure what else to do.

“Marth, it wasn’t your fault.”  Robin spoke up, catching her hand as she stood there awkwardly.  “I’m just grouchy cause I don’t like not being able to do anything.  I was hoping it wasn’t as bad as it looked.”

“It could have been so much worse.”  Lucina argued, looking at their joined hands.

“It could have been, but you got to me in time.”  Robin gave her hand a squeeze.  “No use in focusing on what could have happened.”

“Robin, you have to be more careful out there, okay?”  Lucina pulled away suddenly, checking to make sure the tent was fully closed.  She then settled on the cot next to Robin and pulled off her mask.

“I _am_ careful, Marth.”  Robin assured her.  “But accidents happen, right?”

Lucina just shook her head.  “I just- You can’t get hurt, okay?”

“What’s bringing this on?”  Robin hooked a finger under her chin and forced Lucina to look at her.

“Robin…”  Lucina swallowed roughly, knowing now was the time to tell their tactician the truth.  “I need to tell you something, but I don’t know how.”

A gentle smile grew on Robin’s face.  “I… I think I know what it is.”

“How?”  Lucina’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Because…” Robin took a deep breath before looking straight at Lucina.  “Because I feel the same way, Marth”

She just sat there and blinked for a few seconds, very confused.  “Wait… what?”

“We’re- we’re talking about- I mean, you got all freaked out when I was hurt, so it has to be about that, right?”  Robin started stuttering, making no sense to Lucina.

“About what?  What are you talking about?”  Lucina pushed.

“I think we really need to start with what you’re talking about. Because I’m starting to think we’re talking about different things.”

“Okay.”  Lucina took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Robin as she spoke.  “My name’s not Marth.  It’s Lucina.”

“Oh.”  Robin deflated slightly, and Lucina managed to become more confused.

“Oh?”

“Lucina, I knew that.”  Robin gave her a weak smile.  “I wanted you to tell me, but I figured it out as soon as Inigo told us he was from the future.”

“How?”

“Your sword, your hair color, the Brand in the same place as Chrom’s daughter?”  Robin let out a little laugh.  “It’s kind of obvious when you think about it.  But why not tell your parents?”

“I couldn’t at first.”  Lucina sighed, bunching her tunic in her hands.  “It was too soon.  But then I was just scared.  I had been lying for so long…”

“They’d love to meet you.”  Robin assured her, a gentle hand on Lucina’s arm.

Lucina just gave her a little half-nod, half-shrug.  “Robin, that’s not it, though.”

“Oh?”  Robin perked back up, but seemed to be picking up on Lucina’s somber mood.  “Lucina, whatever it is, it’ll be okay.  We’ll get through it.”

“I came back from the future because Grima rose and destroyed our world.”  Lucina clenched her teeth before letting out a shaky breath.  “But Grima had a human vessel that allowed him to rise.”  She looked up at Robin, hating that she had to do this.  “Robin, you’re that vessel.”

“No.”  Robin tore her hand away from Lucina.  “Lucina, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if we’re not careful, Plegia is going to use you to let Grima rise.”  Robin’s head fell into her hands.  “But we’re going to keep that from happening, okay?  I’m here to make sure nothing happens to you.  You’re not Grima, and I’ll never let them make you Grima.”

“Why protect me?”  Robin muttered.  “Wouldn’t it be easier to just kill me?”

“No.”  Lucina raised a hand hesitantly, putting it on Robin’s arm.  “I came back to protect the people of this world.”

“But if it stops Grima-”

“It doesn’t.”  Lucina cut her off.  “You dying is what let Grima rise the first time.”

Robin looked up, her expression determined.  “How do we make sure it doesn’t happen, then?”

“My best plan was to keep you away from Plegia, honestly.”  Lucina admitted.

“But you let me go there before we came to Valm.”  Robin pointed out, and Lucina grimaced.

“I don’t know what you need to be present for, and what we can afford to keep you away from.”  Lucina rubbed at her forehead.  “But Father needed you there for that.”

“Lucina, I need to tell you something about that night.  Validar spoke to me, told me that he was my father.  He told me I was destined to help Grima rise.”  Robin told her.

“But he didn’t tell you how.”  Lucina finished for her.

“No.  No he didn’t.”  Robin let out a huff.  “Father of the year, huh?”

“Did he try to make you do anything?”  Lucina asked.

“Other than join him?”  Robin shook her head.  “Chrom interrupted before he could say too much.  Why?”

“If he gets close enough to you, he can control you.”  Lucina answered, hating having to tell the poor woman all this.

“Well shit.”  Robin leaned back and put the heels of her hands over her eyes.  “Anything else working against us?”

“I think that’s all.  But it’s still plenty.”

“I’ll say.”  Robin muttered and slumped.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you.”  Lucina curled in a little on herself.  “But I had no idea how to even begin explaining.”

“You were hoping to spare me the gory details.”  Robin sighed.  “I get that.  But we’re in this together, okay?  We’re going to figure out how to stop Grima this time around.  We’re going to save your future.”

Robin sounded so sure of that, Lucina let herself believe it for a moment, at least.  Then the other woman was leaning against Lucina’s shoulder, seemingly spent from her very eventful day.  Lucina brought her arm up around her shoulders and held Robin to her side, wanting to provide any comfort she could, even if it was causing her face to burn.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”  Robin suddenly asked.

“I stay with you every night?”  Lucina looked down at Robin as much as she could, but the tactician was looking firmly at her lap.

“No, I mean…” Lucina could see her hands wringing together.

Lucina waited for Robin to finish, but she didn’t continue.  Instead, she moved to lay down and pulled Lucina’s arm until she was lying down with her.  If Lucina thought she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to now.

“If this isn’t okay-”

“It’s fine!”  Lucina flinched at the sudden volume of her voice.  “Really, it’s fine.”  She repeated at a normal volume.

“Okay.”  Robin turned and curled into Lucina, burying her face just under Lucina’s chin.

Soon enough, Lucina could hear a soft snoring coming from her companion.  “I’ll keep you safe this time.  I swear it.”

 

* * *

 

After finding three more of her friends, and at Robin’s prodding, Lucina finally told her parents who she was.  There were tears and lots of hugging, and Lucina came away feeling so much lighter than she had in a while.  The truth, or at least most of it, was out in the open now. 

Of course, that did mean that Inigo could annoy her in public to his best ability now.  His favorite topic was her and Robin’s “relationship”, which earned him many, many punches on the arm.  Cynthia was actually a little sad she had dropped the whole “knight” thing, claiming the whole situation was rather romantic.  That, of course, brought on a whole new round of teasing from Inigo, and Lucina was half way between throwing her brother into a headlock and stealing Minerva from Gerome and flying away most of the time.  It was a small mercy that he wouldn’t tease her as long as Robin was around.

Robin, to her credit, was taking the whole “Grima” thing in stride.  It seemed as long as they were in Valm, far away from Plegia, she could focus on the task at hand.  Unfortunately, they did manage to stop Walhart not too much later.  Soon enough, they were marching back to Ylisse, 4 of the 5 gemstones of the Fire Emblem in hand and the two women full of anxiety of what was to come.

Robin requested that they travel through Ferox to get back to Ylisstol, and Chrom, not knowing her reasons, had no issues with that idea.  But before they could even get halfway through the country, they heard news of a band of slavers up in the Northeast.  With the combined force of the Shepherds tackling the issue, the slavers were taken care of in no time at all, and soon enough, Noire was approaching her saviors to thank them.

“Thank you all so much.”  The girl was clutching a battered bow to her body like a lifeline.  “I’m not sure what would have- Lucina?”

Lucina had pushed forward in the group to greet her friend, knowing how nervous the poor girl could be in crowds.

“It’s good to see you, Noire.”  Lucina offered her a smile, glad to see Noire straighten up slightly at the sight of a familiar face.

“Have you found any of the others?”  She was now scanning the group in earnest.

“We’re really only missing Severa, Laurent, and Nah at this point.”  Lucina told her, before turning to her father.  “Father, this is Noire.  She came back with me to help.”

“Welcome to the Shepherds, Noire.”  Chrom greeted, already used to finding future children at this point.  “Can I ask who your parents are?  Some had to stay back at camp, but I can point you in the right direction.”

“Oh… um…” Noire immediately curled back in on herself.

“I’ll take care of it, Father.”  Lucina assured him, guiding Noire away from the group.  She met Robin’s eyes as she left, and almost flinched at the critical look Noire was getting.  That was two kids now that Robin seemingly didn’t care for.  Lucina would have to talk to her about that later.

“Noire, can I ask you something.”  Lucina asked as a sudden thought came to her.

“What is it?”

“I know your mother specializes in curses.”  She saw Noire flinch in her peripheral and felt bad, but had to push on.  “Has she ever performed any protective magic?”

“I know she can.”  Noire answered, clutching her bow close to her chest again.  “But she doesn’t really like doing it.  Makes her feel, oh what was it… ‘Too nice’?  I think those were her words.  Why?”

“Because we’ve run into a small problem with the whole Grima situation.  And I need some help.”

 

* * *

 

The summons to Plegia came nearly as soon as the group ended up back in Ylisstol.  Lucina had convinced her father to let them pick up the three missing future children on the way back, but there was no more delaying the inevitable.  She had warned her father of Validar’s intentions with the Fire Emblem, but as Chrom pointed out, Plegia did hold the last stone.  Whether or not they wanted to, the Shepherds had to travel to the castle to confront Validar.

Which meant Lucina had to do the one thing she had been putting off on the road: talking to Tharja.

“Tharja, I need your help.”  Lucina stated as she approached the dark mage.

“Oh really?”  The smirk on Tharja’s face almost stopped Lucina in her tracks, but she had to be strong. She had dealt with some of Noire’s worst episodes, she could handle this as well.

“It’s to protect Robin.”

The smirk immediately dropped from the woman’s face, replaced with a deathly serious expression. Lucina would never understand Tharja’s obsession with their tactician, but right now it was working in her favor, so she wouldn’t question it.

“What do you need?”

“A way to keep someone from influencing her mind.”  Lucina told her, trying to stand her ground as Tharja’s face darkened.

“I’m not planning on brainwashing your precious Lady.”  She growled.  Even after Lucina revealed herself, a few Shepherds still treated her like Robin’s knight. “And if I was, why would I help you stop me?”

“I know you’re not.”  Lucina’s head tilted in confusion. “But it seems like something Grimleal mages may try on her, and I want our tactician clear of mind at all times.”

She turned thoughtful.  “It would be something they’d try.”  Tharja muttered to herself.  “Give me a day, I’ll have something for her.”

“Thank you.”  Lucina nodded, then walked away as quickly as she could, hearing dark snickering from behind her.  A day later, Lucina saw Tharja handing Robin a charm.  Robin seemed a bit nervous about the gift, but took it, nonetheless.

“Worried that Noire’s mom is giving your girlfriend presents?”  Inigo teased as he sat down with her and the others from the future.

“Don’t make me push you off that bench.”  Lucina grumbled, kicking his knee for good measure.  “I asked Tharja if she could keep Robin from being controlled.  Clearly she thinks she managed to make something that should help.”

“Are you sure she should be here at all?”  Severa spoke up.  “We could have left her in Ylisstol.”

“And be without our tactician?”  Lucina asked with a sigh.  “I think we’d be lost without her, unfortunately.”

“Shouldn’t you be with her now?”  Cynthia asked from next to Severa. 

Her sister just rolled her eyes.  “Lucina’s not actually her knight, you dolt.”

“First of all, rude.”  Cynthia told Severa.  “Second of all, she’s been protecting her all this time.  That sounds like a knight to me.”

“She’s with Chrom, making plans for the upcoming meeting with Validar.”  Lucina chose to ignore the sibling’s bickering.  “She’ll be out soon, though.”

“And then you’ll leave us to be with your crush.”  Severa scoffed at her.

“Would you all stop that?”  Lucina groaned.  “I’m just here to make sure she doesn’t become Grima.  That’s what matters right now.”

“And sharing a tent with her is just a bonus.”  Nah pipped in from Lucina’s left.

“I hate all of you.”  Lucina grumbled as she put her head down on the table.

“Speaking of obvious crushes, how are your moms doing?”  Inigo turned his attention to the other siblings at the table.

“They’re getting there.”

“They’re completely oblivious.”

Cynthia and Severa answered at the same time, causing a round of laughter from the table.  Lucina couldn’t help but join in, letting herself hope that their plan could work.

 

* * *

 

“Robin, seize the Fire Emblem.”  Lucina heard the words and prayed that their preparation would be enough.  “Bring it to me.”

Lucina watched as Robin clutched her head and hissed in pain.  Lucina was ready to grab both Robin and her father and drag them out herself if she had to.

“NO!”  Robin screamed, glaring up at Validar.

His features twisted into a snarl.  “What?”

“I won’t let you control me.”  Robin was clearly struggling to speak.  “You will _not_ use me.”

“Petulant child!”

His hand came up for an attack, but Lucina was there, sword slicing through the air.  Unfortunately, Validar managed to teleport himself as soon as Lucina started to move, so her sword passed through nothing.

“We need to go, now!”  Chrom called out to her, already guiding a still-weak Robin.

Lucina nodded and began following before she glanced over her shoulder.  She could see the Plegian throne in the distance, and the gleaning black stone that sat as a decoration at the top.

“Get her out of here!”  Lucina called as she skidded to a halt.

“What are you doing?”  Chrom asked, about to turn to stop her.

“Something stupid, probably.”  She called back before sprinting back into the throne room.

More Grimleal had been called, no doubt to eradicate them all once Validar had the Fire Emblem in hand, and it took all of Lucina’s concentration to dodge through them and the various weapons swung, thrown, and shot at her.

By some miracle, she did manage to make it to the throne, and she wasted no time in jumping up and slamming the pommel of Falchion into the housing around the gem.  One good smack was all it took for the gem to fall, and she was grabbing it and sprinting back as quickly as she could.

“STOP HER!”

Lucina heard the order, and prayed she could be fast enough.  The exit was coming into view, the Shepherds fighting off Grimleal to give her the best chance to make it through.  Chest on fire, and legs aching at the effort, Lucina realized she was going to make it.  She was just a few feet from her armored allies, all ready to shield her.

Which of course is when she took the javelin to the back and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

This time, it took Lucina far longer to come to consciousness.  She couldn’t believe she failed again.  Lucina believed they really had a chance that last time.  Everything seemed to be going so well…

She groaned and tried to open her eyes, expecting to see the pinprick of light in the distance, trying to muster the strength to do this all over again.

Except instead of a forest in front of her, Lucina saw the wall of a tent.  There was a horrible pain in the back of her right shoulder, and her left arm was completely numb.  Blinking sleep out of her eyes, she turned her head to look at her left side, only to see Robin, head resting on her upper arm.

“Robin?”  Lucina tried to rouse the other woman.

“Hmm?”  Her head raised up, and she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.  “What?”  Robin blinked a few more times, then managed to focus on Lucina.  Once she did, her eyes widened.  “Lucina!”

“What happened?”  Lucina asked and tried to push herself up, only to cry out in pain and fall back down onto her stomach.

“Hey, no, don’t try to move too much.”  Robin was suddenly hovering over her, hands flittering about above her as if she didn’t know where to put them.   “You took a really nasty hit to your shoulder.”

“The gemstone?”  Lucina asked.

Robin sighed.  “Chrom has it in that shield, don’t worry.”

“Good.”  Lucina relaxed a bit at that.  “And your charm worked, too.”

“Lucina, why would you risk yourself like that?”  Robin fell back into the chair she had pulled up to the side of the bed.  “That was so stupid!”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Lucina, you almost died!”  Robin snapped, and Lucina flinched.  “If that javelin hit you a few inches to the left…”  Lucina noticed in that moment how run-down Robin looked.  Her hair was a mess, bags were clear under her eyes, and Lucina was pretty sure she was wearing one of Lucina’s undershirts instead of her own.

“We needed the gem, and I was the only one that could get it.”  Lucina would have shrugged, but one shoulder was still numb, and the other she didn’t dare move.  “I had to.”

“You don’t have to save the world all by yourself.”  Robin still sounded angry.  “There’s so many people who are here to help you.  Why do you insist on being the first to jump into danger?”

“It’s my duty.”  Lucina felt herself getting defensive.  “I was the Exalt in my time.  It was my job to protect everyone.”

“Well, you’re not the Exalt here.”  Robin huffed.  “And you’re too important to just throw yourself on the sword like that, okay?”

“I can’t just sit back and let others fight my battles for me.”  Lucina told her, needing Robin to understand.

“That’s not what I’m saying!”  Robin threw her hands up.

“Then what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that too many people care about you for you to be so self-sacrificial!”

“I’m protecting the people I care about.”

“And how would they feel if something happened to you?”  Robin shot back.

“I…” Lucina couldn’t think of an answer for her.

“Lucina, I can’t-” Robin took a shaky breath, head falling into her hands.  “I can’t lose you.  Please don’t make me lose you.”

“Robin-”

“Ah, she’s awake!”  Libra took that moment to enter the tent, a kind smile on his face.  Of course, then he noticed the tension between the two women in the tent.  “I’m sorry to interrupt.  Robin, you were supposed to inform one of the healers if Lucina woke up.”

“I was just going to.”  Robin was looking firmly at the ground now.  “I’ll go tell your family.  They’ll be so glad you’re awake.”

“Wait, Robin.”  Lucina tried to move her numb arm, but it just kind of flopped, and Robin was gone.

“I apologize.”  Libra looked uncomfortable now.  “I really didn’t mean to interrupt your conversation, but your bandages needed changing.”

“It’s okay.”  Lucina mumbled.  “How bad is it?”

“Before you could be healed?”  Libra uncovered her back, causing Lucina to realize she’d been without a shirt this whole time.  Her face flushed suddenly, and she buried it in the pillow in front of her.  “Quite bad.  It’s a miracle you survived at all, I’ll be honest.”

“Robin said if I’d been struck a little differently…”

“The javelin barely missed your spine, Lucina.”  Libra told her gently as he peeled bandages off of her.  “It shattered your shoulder blade and punctured your lung.  Between me, Lissa, Maribelle, and Brady, we’ve put as much healing magic into you as possible.  Even Sumia’s been helping.”  That was right, Sumia had been training in staves lately.  “But it was questionable for the first two days.”

“How long have I been unconscious?”

“About four days now.”  Libra applied new bandages, and Lucina could feel some sort of healing poultice on them.  “We couldn’t move you too far until day three.”

“Where are we?”  Lucina asked.

“On our way to Mount Prism.”  Libra had apparently finished, and sat in the chair next to her.  The poor man looked almost as wrecked as Robin did.  “There’s something you should know, Lucina.”

“What?”  She didn’t like his tone.

“There’s been reports of a calamity in the Northwest.  Hundreds of Plegians dropped dead with no explanation, and… a giant beast has been spotted.”

“Beast?”  Lucina’s stomach dropped.

“A dragon.”  Libra sighed.  “It seems like Grima has been awoken.”

“No…” Lucina couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  Robin was here, clear of mind and alive.  Could Grima really rise without her, by sacrificing all those who worshipped him?

“Your father has the five gemstones, and will be performing the Awakening once we get to the mountain.”

“We can seal him again, like the first Exalt.”  Lucina let herself sink into the pillow, suddenly very tired.

“Yes, we can.”  Libra sounded so sure, Lucina suddenly felt a little better.  If anyone could do this, it was the Shepherds.  “Lucina, if I may?”

She turned so she could properly look at him.

“Robin has not left your side for four days.  Whatever your argument is, don’t let it pull the two of you apart.  Especially not now.”  Libra advised her.

Lucina felt guilt gnawing at her, so she just nodded, bringing up her good hand to rub at her eyes.  “Thank you, Libra.”

“You should be mostly healed by tomorrow.”  He told her as he stood.  “Please try not to agitate yourself too much before then.”

As Libra exited the tent, she could see her family all standing there, waiting to see her.  See managed to offer them a tight smile, and they rushed in, so happy to see her awake.  Lucina was filled with a warmth to see her family all together, even if she felt terrible for putting them all through this.  But a piece was missing, that much was glaringly obvious to her. 

_“Please don’t make me lose you.”_

She didn’t want to cause that kind of pain to Robin, but Lucina knew that losing Robin this time would be the end of her.  If she could do anything to assure Robin’s survival, she knew she would.  Without question.

 

* * *

 

Lucina was forced to ride a horse the next day, the healers all fretting over her along the way.  Sure, it hurt to use her arm too much, but she tried to argue that she could still walk.  That idea was shut down when Sully just lifted her straight onto the back of her horse, an eyebrow raised as if she was daring Lucina to argue.

All her friends hovered around her, too, as if they were worried she would collapse at any moment.  Robin, however, still wouldn’t speak to her, which hurt more than a javelin through the shoulder ever could.

“We’re approaching the mountain.”  Her father had slowed his pace to walk next to her.  “Soon, we’ll be able to end this.”

“Yes.”  Lucina agreed.

“Lucina.”  Her father sounded a little unsure, and she looked down to see him staring into the distance.  “I don’t know exactly what happened, but you and Robin really should talk soon.  While you still have time.”

“You’re the second person to tell me that.”  Lucina sighed.  “But if she doesn’t want to talk to me…”

“She does.”  Her father patted her leg gently.  “But I think you really scared her.  I know you really scared the rest of us.”

“I didn’t mean to.”  Lucina promised, gripping the reins tightly with her left hand.  “But I knew we needed that last gemstone out of Vaidar’s hands.”

“Lucina…”

“I know, I know.”  Lucina brought her bad hand up to her face, cringing at the pull in her shoulder.  “I know I don’t have to do this all alone, but someone had to do it, and at the time I thought it had to be me.”

“As long as you’re not planning on doing something like that again.”  Chrom sighed.

“I’m not.”  Lucina promised.  “But I can’t talk to Robin if she doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“She wants to talk to you, trust me.  But sometimes when people get sacred, they get angry.  Just give her time.”

 

* * *

 

“Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy.”  Naga appeared after testing Chrom.  “I can grant you my power to challenge Grima.”

“The power of a god…” Chrom murmured in wonder.  “With this, will I be able to strike Grima down?”

“My power will be enough to seal the Fell Dragon, but it is not the power of a god.”  Naga told him.

“But you’re the Divine Dragon!”  Lucina couldn’t help but speak up.

“Mankind has given me that title, yes.”  Naga turned her gaze to Lucina and gave her an odd look.  Lucina felt just as she had at the beginning of all this, laid bare before this woman.  “But I am no god.”

“But you have gifted Chrom the power to end Grima.”  Robin stepped forward.

“To seal him, not end him, unfortunately.”  Naga turned to look at Robin.

“Is there any way to kill him?”  Robin asked, desperate.  “To make sure he can never come back?”

“I suppose he could be destroyed by his own power.”  Naga mused.

“He would have to kill himself?”  Robin asked.

“Yes.”

“We can seal him away again.”  Chrom stepped forward and offered Naga a bow.  “Thank you for granting me this power.”

“You were worthy to wield my power.”  Naga nodded to him as he straightened.  “Hopefully it will be enough.”

The three of them turned to leave when Naga spoke up again.

“Lucina.”  She turned to see the Divine Dragon giving her that odd look again.  “Will you stay behind for a moment?”

“Why?”  Robin stepped forward and Naga held up a calming hand. 

“Calm yourself, I just wish to speak with Lucina about her circumstances in coming to this time.”

“It’s okay.”  Lucina assured Robin, finally after all this time meeting her gaze again.  “I’ll be okay.”  Robin held her gaze for a moment longer, then nodded and followed Chrom out of the altar.

“You bear the markings of my power.”  Naga tilted her head to the side as she regarded Lucina.

“The Naga in my time sent us back.”  Lucina informed her.  “Would that explain it?”

“No.”  Naga took a step forward and waved a hand over Lucina.  Nothing seemed to happen, but Naga was looking at her intently.  “This is more than that.”

Lucina’s eyes widened slightly.  Maybe Naga could explain what had been happening to her every time she failed.  “This is my seventh timeline in the past.  I’ve died, or Grima’s risen no matter what I try every time.”

“Hmm.  That could explain it.”  Naga nodded.  “But for you to have that power…”

“What?”

“The future me was truly without hope for your world?”

“Yes.”

“To grant you this power, she would have given everything to the ritual.”  Naga explained.

“Oh.”  Lucina felt her gut turn uncomfortably.  “She gave herself so I could keep trying.”

“Yes.”  Naga leaned back.  “She chose well.  I truly believe you will succeed in sealing Grima.”

“Thank you.”  Lucina bowed deeply.  “I know you don’t claim to be a god, but you gave us the power to save the future.  You gave us hope.”

Naga gave her a kind smile.  “I’m glad.  But I must tell you, the power is fleeting now.  This may be your last chance.”

“I understand.”  Lucina nodded.  If this was their last chance, then she’d make sure they succeeded this time.

“Now let us go join your friends.  I will assist where I can, but the rest will be up to you Shepherds.”

 

* * *

 

Lucina trekked down the mountain with Naga to the camp the Shepherds had set up for the night, neither speaking.  Once in camp, Tiki approached her fellow manakete and offered her tent for the night.  Naga parted from Lucina with a nod, and the royal was suddenly unsure where to go.

“Lucina.”  Robin appeared at her side a moment later, shy smile on her face.

“Robin.”  Lucina sighed in relief.

“Come on.”  Robin grabbed Lucina’s hand and led her to her tent.  Once inside, Robin turned back to Lucina.  “I’m sorry.  I’ve been avoiding you.”

“I think I’m the one that needs to apologize.”  Lucina countered.  “You were right, I wasn’t thinking about my family or the Shepherds when I was running through that castle.”

“We can both be sorry, how about that?”  Robin offered.

“That sounds fair.”  Lucina nodded, suddenly very nervous.  “Robin, about what you said in the medical tent…”

“I meant it, Lucina.”  Robin suddenly said, head held high, but Lucina could see a slight tremble to her frame.  “I care about you, so much it scares me sometimes.  If I lost you…”

“I care about you too.”  Lucina admitted, taking a tentative step forward and grabbing Robin’s hand.  “It came as a surprise, I’ll admit, but I won’t deny it anymore.”

“Lucina…” Tears began to gather in Robin’s eyes.

“Oh no, please don’t cry.”  Lucina began to panic.  “What’s wrong?  What did I say?”

“N-no, it’s not you.”  Robin hiccuped and looked up to try to stop her tears from falling.  “I just finally get the courage to come out and say it, and it’s the worst possible time.”

“We can defeat Grima, I’m sure of it.”  Lucina promised and, feeling brave, gently wiped a few tears off of Robin’s cheeks.

“Lucina, you heard what Naga said.”  Robin closed her eyes and put a hand over one of Lucina’s.  “Chrom won’t be able to kill him, only seal him away.”

“No one can kill him.”  Lucina shook her head.  “He can only die by his own hand.  We’ll seal him and pass the story on so future generations will be prepared.”

“There’s another way.”  Robin said, and Lucina froze, a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.  “Only Grima’s power can kill him.”

“Robin, no-”

“You said it yourself.”  She had started to cry again, and Lucina felt her own eyes tearing up.  “I’m his vessel.  His power runs through me.”

“But if Grima is destroyed…”

“Then I’ll probably go with him.”  Robin finished.  “Please don’t try to argue with me.  Think about your future.  Would you really doom another generation to that?”

“You said you couldn’t bare to lose me.”  Lucina tried to argue, but couldn’t deny Robin had a point.  “But now you’re asking me to let you go.”

“If there was any other way, I’d gladly take it.”  Robin assured her.  “But I can’t ask others to suffer because I was too selfish to do this.  I’ve already spoken to Chrom about it as well.  He was no happier than you, but admitted that this was my choice in the end.”

Lucina found she didn’t have anything to say in response, so she just pulled Robin into a tight embrace.  She was right, of course.  How would she ever live with herself knowing it was only a matter of time before another generation suffered as she had?  And how could Robin, knowing she could have ended it herself?

“This isn’t fair.”  Lucina muttered into Robin’s hair.  “Why can’t the universe just be fair one time?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works, dear.”  Robin replied from where she was tucked into the crook of Lucina’s neck.  The term of endearment causing Lucina’s heart to race and stomach to drop.

Why had they waited to long to just talk about this?  But then again, would that have just made it that much worse?

“Can I ask for something?”  Robin spoke up.

“Anything.”  Lucina responded without hesitation.

“Can I kiss you?”  Robin pulled back and looked up at Lucina.

Lucina’s breath caught, and she just nodded, not trusting her voice.  Robin raised up on her toes, and leaned forward, catching Lucina’s mouth with her own.  Neither had any experience with this sort of thing, and it was hardly the most romantic of circumstances, but it was something both needed now.

“Can I ask something in return?”  Lucina whispered as she pulled back and rested her forehead against Robin’s.

“Anything.”  Robin returned Lucina’s earlier statement with a smirk.

“Can I hold you tonight?”  Lucina asked shyly.

“I think I’d like that.”  Robin nodded and pulled them to the bed.

They settled in, Robin curled up into Lucina just like last time, but Lucina couldn’t help but feel like she had failed.  Grima was still risen, and soon she’d lose Robin.  It was the right choice, Lucina knew that.  So then why did it feel like her heart was being ripped from her chest?

 

* * *

 

Aversa and Validar were defeated, the group had been transported onto Grima’s back, and the dragon couldn’t affect Robin, much to his chagrin.  Those should have all been good things, but Lucina knew what was coming next.  Dreaded what was coming next.

Lucina stuck to Robin’s side the whole fight, never letting her out of her sight.  Both fought with a desperation the Risen weren’t expecting, if they could expect anything at all, and had made it to the base of Grima’s neck without much hassle.

“Are you ready?”  Robin asked, and Lucina thought that the question was as much for her own sake as Lucina’s.

“Robin, I-” Lucina cut herself off.  Admitting anything would only make this harder in the end.  “Yes.”

Robin grabbed the front of Lucina’s cape that was bunched at her neck and kissed her desperately, one last time.  “Take care of all of them for me.”

“I promise.”  Lucina took a step away and watched as Robin drove that jagged sword straight into Grima.  Heard the awful cry of pain from the evil creature.  Robin had been right.  She had actually done it.

With her final sacrifice, Grima had been slain.

 

* * *

 

The Shepherds spent the next few months attempting to bring order to the fractured countries of Plegia and Ylisse.  It was hard work, and it required a whole lot of jumping around from place to place, but Lucina didn’t mind.  Spending time with her family was great, but being in the castle without Robin felt like a punch to the chest.

Many of the others traveled around with her, especially those who didn’t do well with keeping still.  Sully and Panne were almost always with her, and Cordelia occasionally joined her, but she mostly stayed with Sumia now, rebuilding the Pegasus Knights.  And finally building their relationship, if the stories from Severa and Cynthia were anything to go by.  The two finally told their moms that they were sisters, though Lucina had a feeling they knew, considering how the two bickered.  That and Cynthia’s bright red hair and Severa’s more muted brown were kind of dead giveaways.

There was also always one of her friends from the future with her, though they were starting to settle into more permanent roles themselves.  Many alongside their parents, even.  Lucina was truly happy for all of them, finally being able to live the childhoods they were all denied the first time around, albeit, a little late.  She just wished she could settle down and be happy alongside them.

“It’ll be good to be back in the capital.”  Lucina looked over to Panne, a thoughtful expression on her face.  “I miss Yarne.  And beds.”

“And the royal kitchen’s cooking.”  Inigo spoke up from Lucina’s other side.

“Do you always think with your stomach?”  Sully joked.

“What’s wrong with that?”  Stahl questioned.

Lucina just laughed and kept walking, letting their bickering fade into background noise.  They were getting close to the castle now, and she definitely was looking forward to a break from travel.

But then Lucina noticed a guard, sprinting towards them.  Expecting the worst, Lucina drew Falchion and rushed forward to meet her.  “What’s going on?”

“Lady Lucina.”  She was huffing now, but she had no weapon drawn, which was a good sign.  “Please come with me, there’s something you need to see.”

“Go on ahead.”  Inigo waved them on.

Sully offered Lucina a hand up, and Stahl offered one to the guard, and then they were racing towards the castle as fast as the animals could take them.  As soon as they made it to the courtyard, the guard motioned for the two riders to stop, then led Lucina into the castle.

“Some of the other Shepherds were leading an exercise in the fields just outside the capital when they found something.”  The woman told her, and Lucina realized they were headed to the medical wing.

“Are they okay?”  Lucina asked, fearing the worst.  “Did anyone get hurt?”

“No, quite the opposite really.”

Before Lucina could even ask what that meant, the door was swinging open, and Lucina stopped dead in her tracks.

“I told you, I’m fine!”

“Robin.”  Lucina whispered her name, but somehow the other woman had heard.  Head snapping to see who was in the doorway, Robin’s face broke into a huge grin upon seeing Lucina.

“Luc-”

Before Robin could even finish saying her name, Lucina had rushed forwards and wrapped her in a hug, and much to her embarrassment, started crying into her shoulder.

“You’re alive.”  Lucina muttered.  “You’re alive.”

“I’m alive.”  Robin let out a breathless laugh.  “I’m here.”

“How?”  Lucina pulled back, but brought a hand up to cup Robin’s cheek.  “You… you died.”

“Grima died.”  Robin corrected.  “I think the rest of me just needed some time to get better.”

“We’ll leave you two.”  Lucina turned suddenly to see her father and aunt standing there.  She was a little ashamed to say she hadn’t even noticed them once her gaze fell on Robin.

“Sorry…” Robin looked guilty as she smiled up at Chrom.

“Don’t be.”  He just looked so genuinely happy that his friend was still alive.  “We have time.  Thanks to you.”

“Oh geez.”  Robin blushed.  “Please don’t tell me there’s a statue of me or anything.”

“Only three of them.”  Lissa told her, and Robin paled.  “Don’t worry, I’m only kidding.”

“Oh thank gods…”

With that, the royal siblings stepped out, and suddenly Robin and Lucina were left alone.

“Where have you been all this time?”  Lucina asked, hands finding Robin’s.  It seemed like she couldn’t bear to be separated from her at the moment.

“Kind of floating?”  Robin’s face scrunched up, and Lucina had to fight to not just kiss her senseless right then.  “I don’t remember much, but Lucina…”

“Yes?”

“I saw… I saw you fighting for this world over and over again.”  Robin looked up, awe in her eyes.  “I watched you try to save the world even though everything seemed to be against you.  I saw you put yourself in danger time and time again, in hopes that you could save your friends.  In hopes that you could save me from Grima.”

“Oh.”  Lucina paled, realizing what Robin must have also seen.

“I’m so sorry I asked you to kill me.”  Robin muttered.  “I know I wouldn’t have been able to if the roles were reversed.”

“We both thought it could save the world.”  Lucina muttered.  “But I- gods it was awful.”

“But it’s over now.”  Robin titled her chin up, giving Lucina such a kind smile.  “We’re both here, alive, and safe.  You did it, Lucina.”

“ _We_ did.”  Lucina corrected.  “All the Shepherds, together.  Remember, I couldn’t save the world until I finally let you all in.”

“Well, I can certainly say I’m glad you let _me_ in.”  Robin smirked, and Lucina flushed.

“I am too.”

“You’re kind of amazing, Lucina.  Did you know that?”  Robin said as she wrapped a hand around the back of Lucina’s neck, pulling her closer.

Lucina let out a nervous laugh.  “Me?  You’re the one that killed a god.”  Lucina shot back, eyes falling to Robin’s lips.

“He wasn’t a god, remember?”  Robin murmured.

Gods they were so close now.  What were they talking about again?

Then Robin closed that little gap, and Lucina melted into her.  This was so much different when there wasn’t the threat of an ancient evil hanging over their heads.  There was no rush, no desperation, just two women, in love, with all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever be able to write a FE fic where Sumia/Cordelia doesn't sneak in?  
> The answer is a hard "no"  
> I hope people enjoyed this. It's been a very life-consuming project for the last 6 days. Seriously, ask my friend. I texted her near constantly as I realized how long the fic was becoming. I originally claimed it'd be like 10,000 words max. And now look at it.


End file.
